


【中文翻译】it's like one of us woke up

by SueandRabbit



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captivity, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Telepathy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueandRabbit/pseuds/SueandRabbit
Summary: “你是来找我的，”Charles说道，不动声色地看着Shaw注视他的目光。“那么我们就别浪费时间了。”原著向AU，Charles和Erik在俄罗斯找到了Shaw。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it's like one of us woke up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/469928) by [kaydeefalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls). 



> 作者笔记：灵感来源于brilcrist美极的同人图  
> 非常感谢rosaw，pocky_slash和Quinn的beta以及支持  
> 题目（和其他灵感）来源于Tom McRae的A Thousand Suns

 

 

_from this fossil of a heart_

_I hear a beating sound, my love_

_as they put you in the ground_

_****it's like one of us woke up** ** , my love _

（由于实在找不到这首歌所以译者就照搬了歌词原文，题目也因此未作中文翻译）

 

* * *

 

头顶的直升机像一只巨大的黄蜂一样嗡嗡作响，咄咄逼人。Charles缩成一团，努力让自己紧贴地面。他知道这没什么用，但是他总觉得自己暴露在外。在草坪和层层落叶下，土地很潮湿，丝丝凉气渗进他的裤子里。想想家里的早秋时节，空气是沁心的清凉干爽；这里的早秋则冷多了，预示着俄罗斯即将到来的寒冬。

他调整着望远镜的放大率，把略微的生理不适抛在脑后，全心专注手头的任务。直升机着陆了。在他身边， Levene的思想里涌动着焦虑和兴奋，而Moira的思想则更冷静，也更专注；至于Erik……

“ ** **看那儿**** 。”Erik说道。一股强烈的胜利感汹涌而至，像海浪一样拍击到Charles的思想里，让他一瞬间透不过气来。

“Shaw，”Moira毫无必要地确认道，因为Shaw本人正走下直升机。“好吧，就像我们讨论过的，中情局不能直接闯入苏联高级官员的宅邸，所以我们要把他引到我们这里来。看你的了，Charles，在这里你能读到他的思想吗？”

“我想可以，能读到。”即使没有主脑（Cerebro）的帮助，Charles的心电感应范围也能轻易地越过他们和那幢建筑物之间这段短短的距离，这是当然的。但他没把这件事告诉中情局，也没因此而感到不安。比较困难的部分是在不惊动Shaw的读心者的情况下，悄悄溜进Shaw的思想里，那名女性读心者当然也在那里，她放开Shaw的胳膊，动作优雅美丽。从他们之前的交手来看，Charles知道在她漠然无味的微笑下隐藏着刀锋一般锐利的才智，他可不会低估Frost小姐的能力。要是让她抓住Charles在Shaw的思想里东翻西找……嗯，最好别打草惊蛇。

此时Erik的目光全都放在Shaw一个人身上，但有两名中情局探员正紧紧盯着Charles。所以Charles慢慢地把指尖抵在太阳穴上，集中注意力皱起眉头。当别人能看出他在使用变种能力的时候，他们会觉得更放心。Charles压下窃笑，把注意力转到Shaw身上。

他们之间的距离根本不算什么，把Shaw的思想从苏联士兵和工作人员混合在一起的思想中挑选出来，这样的事就像小孩子过家家一样简单。但Charles就在这里犹豫起来，变得摇摆不定。每个人的思想都有其特殊的感觉——个性，独特，就像指纹一样。而像指纹一样的这些思想，在这样的距离下，会在Charles的脑子里模糊成一片，难以分辨。但Shaw的思想立即就出现了：仿佛有荆棘环绕着他的思想，年代久远却又难以穿透，如果Charles冒失愚蠢地触碰他的思想，那些竖起的荆棘就会立即把他扎出血来。

“Charles?”

Charles猛然从他的沉思中回过神，发现Erik越过Moira的头顶，目不转睛地盯着他，他的思想里带着急躁，还有一丝关切的意味。

“抱歉，”Charles说道，“Shaw的思想有些……麻烦，给我点时间。”

Erik皱起眉，但是Charles无视了他，他闭上眼睛，把注意力再次转向Shaw。没别的办法了，他做了决定，然后径直进入了Shaw的思想。

Charles在小心行事上一直很有耐心——就算哪个傻瓜发现他在他们的脑子里东翻西找也没什么用——但仅浏览表层思想和深挖里层隐藏的秘密思想是完全不同的。Shaw的表层思想很普通：寒风刺痛着他的脸，对苏联将军过于浮夸的排场略有不悦，在搭乘狭小的直升机后双腿带着徘徊不散的僵硬感。Charles在眨眼间就过滤掉了这些想法，大胆地向更深层探去。看上去Shaw的思想主要是图画式的，无数图景闪现过Charles的脑海：之前和苏联官员们的会议，幽蓝暗光映亮满是镜子的房间，Emma赤裸的白皙身体弓在他身下，Erik痛苦地捂着头……

不， ** **不**** ，他可不能分心。 ** **要专注**** 。Charles狠狠地压下自己对Shaw记忆的本能反应，然后继续寻找。计划，Shaw的 ** **计划**** 是什么？

Charles朝Shaw的思想深处探去，然后看到了他径直回视的目光。

这完全吓到了Charles，让他差点跳起来。但是没有，他就在那里，那是牛津，像一张模糊的照片，在Shaw的思想里，他让Charles跪在地上，Charles睁大了惊恐的双眼，Shaw眼含笑意，拿着一把枪抵住Charles的后脑勺。这张图一闪而逝，而后变成一座俄罗斯境内的小山丘：Charles独自一人站在美国大兵的尸体堆里，他举起双手投降，脸颊上沾着血污。

 ** **你好，Charles**** ，Shaw愉快地说道。Charles猛地回神，速度快到让他感觉到了思维扭伤（mental whiplash）。

“噢，老天，”Charles喘息着翻过身，“Shaw知道我们在这里，他 ** **知道**** 。”

Erik已经准备跳起来了，中情局的探员们只是干瞪眼看着他。“等等，”Levene说道，他一边摇晃着起身一边抓住Charles的胳膊肘，“这不可能！”

“一开始中情局是怎么知道他会在这里的？”Erik问道，“因为是 ** **有人告诉你们的**** ，情报是双向的。”

“我无权透露情报的来源，”Levene情绪激动地说道，“但我能向你保证……”

他还没来得及说完他无用的保证，Charles听见了爆裂声，他的耳边是一阵闷响，硫磺味让他咳嗽起来。有人突然就出现在他 ** **身边**** ：是个男人，漆黑的头发，像动画片人物一样的红色皮肤——那是Charles和Moira第一次见面时，他看到的一种变种能力—— ** **瞬移者**** ……

Levene瞪大了眼睛，变种人抓住了他，他惊惶的情绪加剧了；Levene还来不及呼喊，两个人就在一团硫磺薄烟里消失了。下一刻，Charles又听见了那阵爆裂声，这次的声音清晰地出现在他们身后，Charles飞快地转身，看见瞬移者和Levene出现在美国士兵的防护圈内。

“噢，老天，”Moira说着跳了起来，“别开枪！”

她的命令晚了那么几毫秒。所有的士兵本来都警觉地观察着周围的树林，而出现在他们之中的两个人吓到了他们，几名士兵举起了枪。Charles试图立即控制住瞬移者，但他只在红皮肤的变种人消失之前捕捉到一丝黑暗邪恶的想法；Levene则被抛在了后面，一个人遭受了士兵们的所有攻击——Charles的思想依然在延伸，无意间被Levene的思想牢牢锁住，而同时士兵们朝着他们之前所感知到的威胁开火了。

其中一颗子弹正打进Levene 的喉咙里，他张着嘴却发不出任何声音；但在他的思想里，他在 ** **尖叫**** 。Levene 的死亡就这么蔓延，似乎无边无际，Charles感觉每一秒都如此痛苦，就好像是他自己的鲜血正慢慢渗进冰冷坚硬的土地里。

他从来没感受过任何人的死亡。

他模糊感觉到他身边的情况，Moira大喊大叫着，士兵们完全乱套了。有人抓住了他的胳膊，把他拽了起来；Charles蹒跚着，四肢无力，他还没有完全感知到自己的身体还是自己的，而不是支离破碎倒在草地上的那具尸体。“Charles！”Erik大喊道，口头和思想上的声音一样大。 ** **Charles！****

是的，Charles，他是 ** **Charles**** ，不是Levene。Charles摆脱了Levene残留的思想，眨着眼睛清醒过来。Erik依然抱着他，让他站直；Charles抽开身，不停地摇头让自己清醒。“我没事，”他说道，“但是Levene他……”

“死了，”Erik简短地回答，“我们需要……”

“那个瞬移者，”Charles喘息道，想起了那个变种人一闪而过的意图。“他要……”

那阵可怕的声音又回来了。这次，瞬移者抓住了一名士兵，然后和他一起消失了。当他们再出现时，是在头顶的高空。然后变种人让那人摔了下来。

他落地时发出可怕的啪嚓声。Charles立即升起了思维屏障，但那名士兵徘徊不去的惊恐和痛苦足以让他反胃。瞬移者根本没给他们任何思考或喘息的时间，他又一次出现，在另一名士兵身上做了同样的事。有人开枪乱射，Moira尖叫一声摇晃起身子，她捂住了肩膀。Charles看见鲜血从她白皙的指缝间涌出来。一颗子弹咻地一声飞过Charles的头侧，擦伤了他的耳朵，感觉像是被蜜蜂蛰了一下。

“够了。”Erik大喊。他大步向前，伸开胳膊然后握拳，所有士兵的武器都被抽走，然后纷纷掉在了地上。而同时，瞬移者依然十分有效率地继续着他无情且残忍的攻击。

无论这个变种人在哪里消失，Charles总是不能在那里读到他的思想。他只出现短短几秒，但只要Charles能在一瞬间内控制住他，那就足够了。

士兵们不停地从高空摔落在他们身边，但Charles不能升起思维屏障屏蔽思想，现在不能。相反，他加强了思想感应强度，在感受到所有濒死士兵痛苦的同时踉跄了一下。Charles尽全力忽视那些感觉，同时厌恶自己忽视那些痛苦的做法，他强压住愤怒。又是一股爆裂开的硫磺味：瞬移者的思想在他们头顶的高空像一团火焰一样闪现，然后又在Charles能抓住它之前迅速消失了，只剩流泻在空气中的烟雾，犹如流逝的手中之沙。又一个人尖叫着摔了下来——不是Erik，不是Moira，但如果Charles还不能出手阻止，下一个摔下来的人就有可能是他们中的一个，而Charles完全不能接受这样的事。Charles深吸一口气然后闭上了眼睛，指尖紧按着太阳穴，等待着那个变种人出现。然后…… ** **就是那里**** 。

他根本没有用什么计策。瞬移者刚出现，Charles就捕捉并控制住了他的思想， ** **非常用力的控制**** ，把他定在了原地。Charles不费吹灰之力就能让一走廊的中情局特工完全静止，当然也能控制住一个变种人。在Charles确认自己已经完全控制住了瞬移者后，他才睁开眼睛。

变种人已经牢牢抱住了Moira，尖利的尾巴抵着她的脖子。Moira瞪大了眼睛，但她一动不动，呼吸轻浅又急促；她的外套被撕裂了，那是被子弹打中的地方，血污在暗色的布料下几乎不可见，但看上去血已经止住了。她牢牢地控制着自己的思想，只有一点点恐惧的情绪徘徊在Charles的意识边缘。

“你还好吗？”Charles问道，只是为了确认。他又转过头快速地扫了一眼Erik，看上去没受伤，谢天谢地。

Moira不自然地朝Charles点头：“还好，你能让他放开我吗？”

她的声音平稳得让人钦佩。操纵瞬移者的身体要比彻底定住它难得多，但Charles小心地让它松开了一点，然后让Moira自己挣脱。她急急地从变种人身边跑开，动作牵到了肩伤，疼得她皱起脸。

“你能从他那里找到我们需要的信息吗？”Erik低沉地问道，一只手抚上Charles的肩膀。他的表层思想危险地渗出几乎要控制不住的怒火，但他的触碰却莫名地轻柔。Charles点点头，把注意力转向瞬移者。

如果说Shaw的思想是荆棘丛，那么瞬移者的思想则是一片烟雾，不可能实在地捕捉到任何想法。Charles设法找到了他的名字 (Azazel)和他的直接目的（抓住读心者，杀掉其他人），但他的深度思维一片黑暗，毫无实体。如果Charles使用主脑，他可能会更容易地获取信息。或者说如果他没有在漫长疲惫的转机之旅和带他们来到这里的卡车上过度疲劳和担心的话，他会做得更好，更不用说在几分钟内接连经历十个人死亡带来的精神压力……

Charles从Azazel的思想中抽离，难受得皱起脸，他依然揉着太阳穴。“他只不过是个名副其实的保镖，”Charles告诉他们，“只是个跑腿的，他仅仅见过计划的零星部分，Shaw想要让他知道的一小部分。”他抬头看向Erik，“不过你是对的，Erik，Shaw是故意让我们跟着他到这里来的，他把情报透露给中情局，现在他知道弗吉尼亚的变种人基地了。如果我们没跟着他到这里来，他也会到那里找到我们。”

“那我们 ** **现在**** 就结束这一切，”Erik立刻说道，抓着Charles肩膀的力度重了几分，“我们还等什么？”

“我们在这里孤立无援，”Moira争辩道，“这个人刚刚杀掉了我们整个小队，更不用说……”她的声音嘶哑了，Moira摇摇头，明显在控制着自己的情绪。“即使我们能接近Shaw，我们也没办法把他带走，按现在的情况，我们连回到美国都很困难，我要终止行动，就现在。”

“去你的行动，”Erik打断她的话，“我是来这里找Shaw的，他在这儿，我就要进去。”

Charles在Erik收回手的时候抓住了他的手腕，“等等，Erik，那栋楼外面站着的所有守卫，没有一个对我们这里的打斗声做出反应，他们一定收到了命令不做反应，说明Shaw ** **就等着我们进去呢**** ……”

“他等的是中情局，”Erik语气冰冷地纠正道，“不是我，别想阻止我，Charles”

“我不会阻止你，但是你必须要 ** **想一想**** ……”

“我已经受够了坐在一边干等着了。”Erik猛然挣脱Charles抓住他的手，然后背对着Charles和Moira，跑向那栋楼。

“见鬼的， ** **Erik！**** ”

但Erik已经跑了。Charles延伸读心能力控制着Azazel 的思想，像拴住猎犬一样在精神上套住他；他不能冒着放开Azazel的危险去追Erik，他也不能把受伤的Moira一个人丢在敌方的国土上。该死的，他们就差一点……

Charles在一瞬间就想到了解决方法，他行动了，没时间仔细想了。“我们得把你送回家，”他对Moira说道，抓住了Azazel的胳膊，“你必须警告你的人，那里已经不安全了，以及这是我们回去的唯一办法。”他伸出手。

Moira脸色煞白：“你肯定是在开玩笑。”

“我很抱歉，但我们真的没时间争论这个了，”Charles说道，“你得让医生给你看看肩伤，而且我需要你保护我妹妹的安全，我觉得我没法在这里控制住Azazel瞬移那么长的距离，所以我必须陪你一起回去，但是你回去之后，我就要回来找Erik。”

在那栋楼前，一长串铁丝网飞出了围栏，然后弹下去套住了一名守卫。Moira皱着脸看着他们身后的情景，那里躺着摔下来的士兵们，和她死去的同伴。她看上去在几分钟里老了好几岁。

“我明白，”Charles轻声说道，“我们带你回家吧。”

Moira犹豫了一下，伸出手握住了Charles的手。Charles又回到Azazel的思想里，投射进中情局门外草坪的图景。瞬间移动对于Azazel来说就像是肌肉记忆，像打个喷嚏一样简单，非常容易就能触发。

在他们瞬移之前，Charles还能感觉到Erik冰冷的愤怒回荡在他的脑海里。

 

* * *

 

Charles早就心知肚明，他们找到Shaw的那天，他就会失去Erik。他不让自己过多地思考这件事。Erik曾经很明确地说过找到Shaw是他的优先事务。当然Charles已经尽了全力让Erik看到他自己更好的一面，让他重回那个他自称已被他抛弃了的世界；但Erik对于目标的执念已经根深蒂固，Charles不能自欺欺人地相信自己可以在一夜之间彻底改变Erik的观点。在跑遍美国寻找变种人同伴的那几周，他们已经在这件事上开了个好头。经过他们旅行中的几次对弈和品尝过路边糟糕的快餐之后，Erik已经逐渐对Charles敞开心扉，难得地卸下他的心防，如同向阳的花朵，非常缓慢地吐露着他的心思，只要假以时日……

但时间永远都不站在Charles这边。

“别这么做，”他们刚平安无事到达中情局，Moira就说道。因为在瞬移全程都在控制Azazel，Charles感觉天旋地转，但他还是尽全力注意Moira说的话，而不是她思想里一波又一波的情绪。Charles能感觉到Raven和其他人在中情局的大楼里，温暖，无聊，舒适， ** **安全**** 。谢天谢地。“Charles，听我说，Erik是个难以驾驭的危险人物，而且你们两个人在那里会彻底失去任何机构的援助……”

Charles摇摇头：“抱歉，但是我不能丢下他。”

“那就把他带回来！你就不能，呃， ** **说服**** 他……？”

“我能‘说服’你别再提这个话题，但你会发现我不会这么做，”Charles打断她的话，几乎要控制不住自己的情绪，“我绝不会对朋友做这种事，Moira……你怎么会问这样的问题？”

“因为我很害怕你会因为追着他不放而丢掉自己的性命！”

“对不起，Moira，”Charles说道，也是真心感到抱歉。Raven已经看到他们站在草坪上了；Charles很早曾保证过不读Raven的思想，但他不可控制地陷入她的好奇当中，不禁感受着她明亮的思想。“但是我必须要走了，告诉Raven到韦斯切斯特躲一段时间，她会明白我的意思；至于其他人，噢，我不知道，他们可以回家去，也可以和Raven一起走，随他们喜欢，只是求你保证，你会保护我妹妹的安全。”

Moira拥抱了一下他，然后从Azazel身边退开一步，明显很不高兴：“我会的。”

“我们会尽快回来的，”Charles告诉她，“我们 ** **两个人**** 。”

Moira接受了这个谎言，并没有再过多逼迫：“你们最好这样。”

Charles点点头，不情愿地离开了Raven的思想，同时快速地在思想里发给她一连串的 **对不起，爱你，** 和 **再见** ，他知道Raven可能不会明白。然后他又回到Azazel的思想里，引导他带着他们跨越半个地球，回去找Erik，找Shaw。

 

* * *

 

Charles绝对不可能跟着瞬移者再来一次瞬移了。他无法形容Azazel瞬移时带给他的那份奇怪的空洞感，但是在这份空洞中有什么东西在抗拒着读心者。瞬移时，Charles用尽了他所有的精神力紧贴住Azazel的意识边缘，尽管只是一瞬间的事情。而且Charles也明显感觉到了这样大幅度的瞬移让Azazel也消耗了大量体力，更不用说他自己。从地球一端瞬移到另一端然后再回来，剧烈的变化让Charles产生了世界上最糟糕的时差反应。

当苏联的那座小山丘又一次出现时，Charles的手掌就贴上了Azazel的胸口，“睡着吧。”他低语道。瞬移者立即倒下了，不省人事；Charles有些羡慕他。Charles不再需要集中注意力控制Azazel的思想，突然的放松让他一阵眩晕，头重脚轻，连站立都需要额外的力气。

但他不能停下休息。Erik跑掉之后过了多久了？五分钟？十分钟？过去太长时间了。上次Erik找到Shaw的时候，他用一只手就摧毁了一艘游艇；那他在这里得造成多大的破坏？Charles皱着脸，强迫自己朝那栋苏联建筑移动，从踉跄蹒跚逐渐转变成小跑，清冷的空气让他的头脑清醒了一些。

上次Erik找到Shaw的时候，他差点就死了。Charles的小跑变成飞奔。

要找到Erik的踪迹是件很容易的事，太容易了。大门已经被扭了下来，视线内所有的守卫不是被铁丝圈狠狠地缠住，就是抱着枪躺在地上不省人事。Charles小心地屏蔽他们一波又一波痛苦的情绪，不让自己的心智被这些痛苦淹没。 ** **睡着吧**** ，他说服着清醒的士兵们，在精神世界里建立起屏障，挡住他们极度的生理不适，这道屏障简易粗糙，只作暂时屏蔽之用。没时间再分心做其他事了，Charles拼命压抑住内心的情绪，继续向前跑。

进入官邸内，Erik显然就比较谨慎了，也许是不像让Shaw知道他的存在。更多的士兵倒在地上，但这些都被自己的制服堵住了嘴；有一名士兵哀求地看着接近的Charles，Charles只是像对其他人做的那样，让他昏睡过去了。

Erik需要花些时间搜索这栋房子，终于，Charles占了些优势，他只需要找到Erik就可以了。Erik的思想一如往常，犹如灯塔一样闪着亮光；即使隔着这么远的距离，Charles都能清晰地感知到他的怒气，其中还混杂着……犹豫？恐惧？

Charles飞奔在走廊上，冲向Erik的方向。他慢慢意识到他完全感知不到Shaw的存在，但就在这时，他猛地停在一间房门口。房间像是一间客厅，一张古董茶几边环绕着一张精致的红色躺椅和几把扶手椅，茶几上放着雅致的银茶具；木地板上铺着波斯地毯，桃花心木贴板的墙上挂着几幅巨大的画像。

Charles走了进去。

“Xavier教授，我想是您吧，”Shaw愉悦地说道，他穿着一身剪裁得体的西装，却戴着一顶可笑的头盔。Shaw完全漠视Erik就站在离他三英尺不到的地方，一把枪指着他的胸口。“终于见到你了，真是好极了。”

Erik瑟缩了一下，他转过来看到了Charles。 ** **不**** ，他几乎在他的精神世界里大喊起来， ** **不应该在这里不安全离开这儿……****

“Shaw先生，”Charles打了个招呼，把他的思绪从Erik的思想里拽出来。Erik的脸上闪过一丝不安，Charles维持着表面的冷静；但Shaw的思想带来的精神世界空洞让他非常不安。Charles什么都读不到，那里 ** **什么都没有**** ，就像是Shaw根本不在那里，像是死了，或者……

那顶头盔，是个又丑又圆的东西，带着尖尖的边缘。Shaw发现了Charles正盯着头盔看，他的微笑加深了：“啊，对了，”他说道，轻敲着头盔，“敏锐的观察力，教授，我能叫你Charles吗？这是我从苏联军队的朋友们那里得到的礼物，俄罗斯人非常热心社交，这是他们表达慷慨和兄弟情谊的传统。头盔是用非常特别的合金制造的，Erik，也许你能感觉得到？”

Erik阴沉的脸上带着怒气，他握紧了手枪，看着Shaw的眼神就像是一只准备跳上去咬断他喉咙的野狼。“我能感觉到。”他简短说道，不再多说一个字。 ** **锇**** ，他有意投射出思想，声音大到让Charles瑟缩了一下。 ** **和像是铁一样的合金混在一起，混合物很像钢铁，但我以前从没感知过这样的金属，感觉像是……某种有机物，这有什么重要的吗**** ？

 ** **那东西挡住了我的读心能力**** ，Charles冷冷地回应道， ** **我完全读不到他的思想**** 。

 ** **我不关心能不能读到他的思想**** 。

“我表示抱歉，Charles，”Shaw说道，完全不知道他们的思想交流，“Erik太叛逆了，我猜你们俩是在迈阿密认识的？”

Charles选择无视了这个问题：“Emma Frost在哪儿？”

Shaw随手一挥：“在谈判，她在外交事务上很有天分。”他的语气让Charles觉得毛骨悚然。“只是她众多天赋中的一种，我在想， ** **你的**** 天赋又是什么呢？”

“关你屁事，”Erik吼道，按下了枪的保险。Charles一点也不惊讶Erik从一开始就带了枪。“你的 ** **收藏品**** 里已经有一个读心者了，Schmidt”

“没有两种变种能力是完全相同的，”Shaw说道，他几乎朝Erik露出父亲对儿子一样的微笑，“噢，Erik，从你扳坏大门开始你经历了挺多，但你还是有很多东西要学。”他若有所思地瞥了一眼Charles，又补充道：“尽管你似乎给自己找了个新老师。告诉我，Erik，你觉得他的 ** **方法**** 很有效……”

Charles感知到的唯一预警就是Erik思想里爆发开来的愤怒，而Shaw则在Erik开枪前毫无防备，但子弹根本没打中他；或者说也许打中他了，一切都发生得太快了，Charles都来不及察觉。Shaw周围的空气随着子弹的冲击 ** **泛起波纹**** ，然后吸收了子弹，Shaw微笑起来。

“噢，Erik，”他说道，满意地叹息着，“我一直希望你那么做呢。”

他上前一步，伸出手，在Erik反应过来之前，Shaw的食指轻轻地点了一下Erik的胸口。

“砰。”Shaw说道。

这股冲击拍飞了Erik，手枪掉在了地上，他的头重重地撞上了墙， ** **Charles因此耳鸣起来**** ，Erik头晕眼花地摔在地板上。Charles用尽全力自制，让自己别跑到Erik身边。他目不转睛地盯着Shaw，同时朝Erik的方向投射出一连串担忧的情绪， ** **你还好吗你还好吗拜托你别有事**** ，比起连贯的思想，他更像是念咒语一样不停地重复。在Charles的精神世界里，他能看到Erik因为疼痛而扭曲的面部表情，他通过思想传来的回应支离破碎，混合着疼痛和窘迫，还有出乎意料的脆弱； ** **我没事，杀了Shaw，杀了他**** ，然后是更清晰的思想， ** **噢天啊从来不知道他的能力**** ……

“你是变种人，”Charles说道，手在身侧握成拳，“你是我们中的一员。”

Shaw加深了笑意：“‘我们中的一员’是的， ** **确实如此**** ，你我站在同一边，Charles，我很高兴你已经看出了这一点。”

Charles丝毫不掩饰自己对Shaw的厌恶：“你可没做什么好事来表现出我们是同一边的，如果你杀了他……”Charles刹住话头，把后面的话又咽了回去。只要Shaw还戴着那顶该死的头盔，Charles的威胁就只是虚无飘渺的东西，Shaw现在占上风。

“我可以杀了他的，”Shaw轻易地说道，弯腰捡起掉在地上的手枪，在手里随意地旋转着。“我的变种能力让我能够吸收能量，最有意思的是我释放能量的时候，你觉得刚才那一枪我用了多少能量？我还剩多少？”他用枪指着Erik，然后又指向Charles，“想试试吗？”

Erik汹涌的恐惧感铺天盖地地袭来，让Charles感到了彻骨的寒冷，情况更糟糕了，Charles意识到，Erik不是自己恐惧，他是 ** **为Charles**** 而感到恐惧。Erik的思想里一遍一遍重演着Schmidt用枪指着他母亲时的图景，那声枪响，她倒地时那可怕的声音；只是这次，Erik看到的却是Charles失去焦距、了无生气的双眼……

Shaw把枪管对准自己的额头，狞笑起来：“不过我也可以再吸收一些能量，如果你还想再看我展示一次我的能力的话。”

“你敢动他试试。”这几乎都不像是Charles自己的声音了，他不知道这股冰冷的语气从何而来，但他很喜欢这样的语气；这让他更专注地盯着Shaw，彻底屏蔽Erik的思想。“你的读心者的思想完全暴露在外，Shaw，我知道你是来找我的，不是Erik，别让他卷进来。”

“不！”手枪飞离了Shaw的手，Erik又做了个手势，手枪被扭曲了，变成一堆无用的废铁，“Charles……”

 ** **你杀不了他，而且我也读不到他的思想**** ，Charles默默地在精神世界里告诉Erik， ** **对不起，Erik，但这是唯一找出他究竟在计划什么的方法。****

****我不许你……** **

****你阻止不了我的，**** Charles难过地想着，然后将Erik牢牢地 ** **定在原地**** ，让他没法出声，也没法跑动。Charles只静止了Erik的身体，并没有侵入他的思想；但他真的不期望Erik会觉得这两种做法有什么区别，但这是Charles所能做到的极限了。

“你是来找我的，”Charles说道，不动声色地看着Shaw注视他的目光。“那么我们就别浪费时间了。”

转向静止在自己沉默的愤怒当中的Erik，Charles又补充， ** **我会尽全力联系到你，无论他带我去哪里，拜托你了，你必须得相信我。****

Erik怒气冲冲，根本组不成连贯的思想，Charles把他的思想屏蔽了，这是他让自己能继续行动的唯一办法。从Shaw打量的眼神来看，他明显已经猜到Charles和Erik反常的沉默有某种联系。Emma是不是没有这样的能力？Charles是不是过早地展露了太多自己的能力？不过现在已经没有退路了。

Charles和Shaw一起走出了房间，在外面的走廊遇到了Emma，她吹了个口哨，Azazel就出现了，从Charles之前对他施加的强制睡眠中清醒了过来。Azazel伸出了手，Shaw握住了，又拉住Emma的胳膊，然后Emma用钻石形态的手抓住了Charles的手腕，把所有人都连了起来。

在最后一刻，Charles放开了对Erik的精神控制，但Erik已经来不及反应了。Charles留下了最后一缕思想，徘徊在他们之间： ** **我很抱歉，我的朋友**** 。

然后，这是在一个小时内的第三次，Charles身边的世界又一次消散了。

 

* * *

 

在他们到达之后，Shaw就遣走了Azazel和Emma。“我需要和我们新来的成员单独待会儿，”他简短说道，“你们去帮Janos进行下一阶段的计划。”

Emma翻了个白眼，但她还是抓住了Azazel的手让他带着她瞬移离开了，剩下Shaw和Charles两个人。

 ** **只剩下**** Charles。Shaw依然戴着头盔，以及不管这里是什么地方，Charles读心能力可感知到的范围内都没有任何人的思想存在。他从来没有经历过这么彻底的安静，对他来说几乎是种放松和休息。

Shaw心满意足地默默观察了Charles很长时间。Charles借此机会打量着他周围的环境，他猜他们现在正在某间空仓库里，周围都是暗灰色的水泥墙，稀疏的窗户高挂在墙上，黯淡的阳光从窗外透进来。Charles找不到太阳具体在哪，但看上去和他们离开时的天色差不多，也许还在苏联？他希望如此，这样Erik会更容易找到他们。自从Charles开始使用主脑后，他能感知到的范围就在迅速扩大，但仍然有其局限。

“变异，”Shaw沉思后说道，“是我们进化的关键，是我们从单细胞生物进化成整个星球生命主宰的方式”

Charles侧过头：“你读了我的论文。”

“你是个很有意思的人，”Shaw冷静地看着Charles，“家境富裕，骄傲自大，喜怒不形于色，但你的著作非常有趣，我必须承认，更不用说你的能力，难以看透的一个人。”

“把头盔摘了，你就能更好地了解我了。”

Shaw微笑：“我不这么想，但是你能这么说也很好，请跟我来。”

他引导Charles穿过空荡荡的仓库，走进靠近中央的一间箱形小屋。他们一边走，Charles一边再次小心地搜索着周围的环境。显而易见的唯一出路就是这栋建筑尽头那扇双开大门，但Charles猜那扇门肯定从外面锁上了；几扇窗户高悬在头顶，所以也不可能从那里出去。Charles能瞥到仓库外的铁丝网，这里也许是个军事基地？当他们走到那间小屋前时，Charles看到了仓库远处有一扇小门。小屋上没有窗户，也许通向另一栋建筑，不过也很难说。

“我们这是在哪儿？”Charles问道。

“和朋友们在一起。”Shaw只回了这一句话。所以，也许还在俄罗斯，好极了。

Charles现在开始对自己精神世界的寂静而感到不安了，光凭东张西望也没办法再得到更多关于他目前情况的信息，是时候把感应范围扩大些了。Charles的本能感知——不费力气就能感受到其他人思维的白噪音——至少能覆盖一英里的范围；只需要略微施力，他就能轻易读到十至二十英里范围内的思想，而他才刚刚开始真正地测试自己读心能力的范围。Erik总是刺激他—— ** **我们离戴顿城也就十五英里，Charles，你还不能感应到他吗？**** 以及 ** **你在曼哈顿能感知到多少人的思想？**** 还有， ** **感知距离再远些，Charles，再远些！为什么你总是抑制你的能力**** ？

好吧，如果Charles还想再和Erik争论这个问题的话，他就最好准确定位这个基地。这间仓库虽然与世隔绝，但被维护得井井有条，不像是被彻底废弃的地方；如果这是个军事基地，那附近就一定有人。Charles小心地不露出任何使用能力的迹象，展开了自己的思维感应……

……然后干脆地撞上了墙。

Charles不知所措地踉跄后退，过了一阵子他才意识到那堵墙不是实体，仅是一道思维屏障。这可太荒谬了。Charles抛掉了所有为了防备Shaw而升起的思维屏障，然后闭上眼睛尽全力集中注意力。什么都没有。这也不像是他突然失明或失聪——他的读心能力完全没问题；但这种感觉就好像是带着耳塞却想听清声音，或者是隔着眼罩想看清东西一样。如果Charles非常非常专注的话，他能感觉到远处一些模糊的思想，几点不甚清晰的意识——就好像他和身边的世界之间隔着一层薄纱，而他在薄纱上摸索着挣扎。

Charles睁开眼睛看向基地的金属墙，和Shaw那顶该死的头盔一样泛着灰色的光泽。

而Shaw本人则带着得意的笑容傲视着Charles。

“这的确实是非常了不起的合金，”Shaw说道，“当然，这么珍贵的东西用在这么大的建筑物上实在是太浪费了，所以只给建筑外墙涂上了薄薄一层。这堵墙外是整个基地的所有士兵，而你根本读不到任何一个人的思想，对吗？如果你能跟我来……”Charles瑟缩着后退，Shaw从外套里掏出了一把手枪，指向Charles的胸口。“我更想用文雅的方式，Charles，真的。我们要从彼此身上学习的东西还很多呢，但现在我需要你跟我来。”

通往小屋的门打开了，Charles别无选择只能跟着Shaw进去。

屋内的陈设就和军事基地里军官的住处陈设一样，一张床，一张书桌，两把椅子，旁边是一间厕所。唯一增添舒适度的陈设就是铺在水泥地上的地毯和一面墙上高高的书架。

“你看，我没想折磨你，”Shaw的语气透着善意，却令人恶心，“而你会在这里待多久完全由你自己决定，我们要的是同样的东西，Charles，我们都是原子之孩（children of the atom），我们俩都是。而且不是我 ** **不想**** 信任你，信任是需要自己去争取的，我想你肯定意识到这点了。”

Charles吞咽一下，感觉口干舌燥：“那我究竟要怎么做才能争取到你的信任？”

“我们稍后再谈那个问题，Shaw平静地说道，“现在，就像在你家里一样，你可以继续你的研究，如果你还需要什么书，告诉我一声就好。我会很快回来查看你的情况的，我保证。”

“那你打算怎么争取 ** **我的**** 信任？”

Shaw大笑：“噢，Charles，”他的语气轻快愉悦，“我想我们会相处得很愉快的。”

“是吗？你命令Azazel杀了我的同伴。”

“不，我命令他消除你我之间的障碍，那些人只不过是人类，弱小的生物而已，实话告诉我，Charles，你会为他们哀悼吗？”

“是的，”Charles说道，“我感受到了他们的死亡。”

Shaw歪过头盯着Charles：“那不是哀悼，只是同情。如果你当时并没有感知到他们的思想，你还会关心他们吗？”

“我当然会！”

但尖锐的怀疑侵蚀着Charles，并在他的思想里四处蔓延。他的悲伤里，有多少是因为觉得自己直接或间接地导致了他们的死亡而心生的愧疚感？他真的不认识任何一名士兵，仅仅粗略地扫了一下他们的思想，他们之间只有执行任务的同伴关系。他对Levene了解得更多，但他不是很喜欢那个人。Charles真的为他们的死亡而哀悼吗？

当然。每条生命都很重要，这和Charles ** **喜不喜欢**** 他们无关；而且也没有“ ** **只不过是人类”**** 这一说。Shaw有什么资格决定一个人的生命就没另一个人的宝贵？

“你一路把我引到这里来只是为了嘲讽我吗？”Charles问道，突然感觉到无比厌倦现在的谈话。

“完全不是，”Shaw温和地说道，“我把你带到这里来是为了 ** **教化**** 你。”

“你以为你能教我些什么东西？”

Shaw微笑：“你的立场，Charles，站在我这边，我们即是王者，我们 ** **应该**** 是王，你深知这是真理。当人类发现我们是什么，我们 ** **能做什么**** 之后，一场变革就会席卷而来。你是想被奴役还是想成为统治者？你所谓的‘人类同伴’痛恨你，畏惧你，为什么你还坚持维护他们？”

Charles冷静地直视Shaw的眼睛：“也许是因为他们不会把我锁在屋子里。”

而Shaw因此又大笑起来，他表露出来的愉悦样子让人很心烦。也许这是他的第二变种能力，隐藏起内心真正的丑恶。

“说得有理，”Shaw承认道，“但请把这个当成是我对你的敬意。Emma告诉我说她能够感觉到你的读心能力可以一直延伸到北海海域，那样的能力……这么说吧，Charles，我非常希望你能与我并肩作战，而不是对抗我；而我确信一旦你有机会可以考虑我提出的条件，你就会答应的。这是我给你的礼物，Charles，给你休息，或者说自我反省的时间，让你不必负担成千上万陌生人的思想；Emma告诉我说负担那些思想，就像是大脑被来回翻滚尖叫的拖把扫来扫去一样，没有一刻的平静，我能保证你得到这样的平静。”

“平静，”Charles重复道，这个词像是落在他舌尖上的灰尘一样。“我以为你说的是变革。”

Shaw点头，头盔弓起的部分投下阴影，遮住了他的眼睛。“得到任何东西都是要付出代价的，战争即和平，也许Orwell也说对了些东西。但经过思维训练，你似乎又一直保持着同情心，似乎已经是个了不起的双重思想者了。”他退后了一步，歪着头，“非常高兴认识你，教授，我知道你今天很累了，我就让你在这里先休息了。”

然后他走出了小屋，在他们之间紧紧地关上了门。Charles能听见上锁的声音，而后他就只能听见自己砰砰的心跳声和粗重的呼吸声。

他不记得自己的读心能力出现以前的日子了，他一直都能听见别人的思想， ** **一直可以**** ；即使他不想听到，即使他觉得那些喋喋不休又一成不变的无趣思想会让他发疯，即使他曾经喝得酩酊大醉，徒劳地想用酒精淹没那些声音，他还是能听到。当然他展开过思维屏障，如果他想的话就可以彻底屏蔽思想。但他从未感知过真正的 ** **寂静**** 。

Charles曾经以为自己会很喜欢普通人平静的大脑，只是换换环境，安静的环境。

天啊，他以前的想法真是大错特错。

 

* * *

 

“就像待在一间拥挤的房间里一样，”他曾经给Erik解释过一次，在他们寻找变种人的路上。有天晚上他们在肯塔基州，在某个阴暗邋遢的小镇上停下过夜；那天碰巧是周末，所以镇上唯一的酒吧十分热闹。他们已经喝了几杯酒，Charles拿着装着（难喝极了的）波本酒酒杯挥舞着手打着手势，“就像……这间酒吧似的。”

“我倒是希望别总是像 ** **这间**** 酒吧一样。”Erik干巴巴地说道，但他缓慢地露出懒散的微笑，双眼一直没从Charles身上离开。美好的一夜。

Charles在桌子底下轻轻地踢了他一脚（万幸Charles就是踢了他一脚——Charles以前会用思维投射，但他今晚可没想手下留情。）“你知道我是什么意思。”

“所以读心能力就跟肯塔基一间拥挤汗臭的酒吧似的。”

“只是 ** **噪音**** 相似罢了，”Charles说道，“持续不断、不甚清晰的噪音，像收音机的噪音一样。别人总在知道我的读心能力之后 ** **紧张兮兮**** 的，就好像我一直在偷偷窥探他们的心声似的，好像他们对我 ** **想做**** 的事都特别感兴趣，感觉挺稀罕似的。”Charles轻蔑一哼，又喝了一大口波本酒，“当然每个人都有秘密，只是大部分都无聊透顶，把道德放一边，我干嘛那么关心，关心到要去偷窥？”

Erik带着被逗乐的神情看着他：“对于个人道德原则，你可没说出什么强有力的论据来。”

“人挤人的屋子，”Charles说道，硬是把话题转回到他原本提出的观点上，“是的，如果你注意力非常集中，你随便就能听到别人的谈话——比如说那边的两位年轻女性，谈论酒保的性习惯都谈了五分钟了；还有一些靠得比较近的人，思想的声音更大，不知怎么的很轻易地就读出他们的思想，其他人的思想就被隔绝了；但是百分之九十五的情况里，我听到的就只是白噪音。”

Charles才发现自己朝前倾着身子，Erik的脸突然间就离他很近了。Erik的瞳色真是最奇怪的了，Charles想着，他从来分辨不清那到底是蓝色，微绿色还是灰色。

“那剩下的百分之五呢？”Erik的嗓音低沉，他抿了口啤酒，喉结上下颤动着。

Charles发现自己也在吞咽。“就像在高山上收到了清晰的电台信号一样，”他语气平稳地说道，“就像音乐，在水下你的思想我听得 ** **一清二楚**** ，Erik，我觉得你永远不会明白那是什么感觉。”

Erik放下了杯子，指尖摩挲着杯沿：“你会惊讶的。”

“我很少会，”Charles说道，“不过你一直都是个特例。”

他们之间沉默了很长时间。Erik修长的手指优雅地在杯子上描摹着魅惑的图案，Charles发现自己根本没法从Erik的手指上移开视线。然后有人撞上了他们的桌子，含混地道歉，打破了他们之间的沉默。

“你是不是想告诉我，我的变种能力妙极了？（groovy）”Erik正色问道。

Charles咕哝了一声，差不多笑了出来。他没能看着Erik的眼睛：“你跟Raven谈过了，是不是？

“其实是Moira，”Erik得意一笑。Charles能感觉到自己的脸红了，然后他一口气喝完了剩下的波本酒。“那么Charles，告诉我，”Erik继续说道，向前又靠近了些，他压低了声音，语气温柔又略带挑逗，“ ** **现在**** 听到这么糟糕的台词，你又是什么感觉？”

这就好像是在调电台的频道，Charles所有的感知力突然就全都放在了Erik身上：他那双蓝绿灰色眼睛中透露出来的火热视线，他弯起的唇角，他呼吸中混合着好闻的须后水味道和淡淡的啤酒香气；以及他独特又熟悉的思维律动，他的情绪就像是压灭的火堆一样明亮温暖，火堆的余烬还在莹莹发亮。Charles感觉非常口干，他舔了舔嘴唇，回味着最后一丝波本酒的味道，然后那些余烬突然就在他的脑海里火花四溅。Erik的视线向下，停留在了Charles的嘴唇上。

 ** **噢**** ，Charles迷迷糊糊地思考着，然后感觉到了Erik表示默许的思想冲击，强烈又火热。

Charles小心地把空杯子放下，再推到桌子中央。“到早上的时候，我会让你知道的。”他说道。就算他的骄傲自大当中大部分都是虚张声势而非自信，Erik似乎也不在意。

 

* * *

 

Charles这间舒适的牢房房门上有个凹槽，饭菜会不定时地从那里滑进来。Charles完全不知道看守他的人是谁，究竟是军队士兵还是Shaw的人，是变种人还是普通人类。他从来没见过任何人，也没听见过任何声音；除了屏蔽思维的合金，这间牢房也很隔音。饭菜充其量算是能吃得下去，一成不变的菜式，像是炖卷心菜一样的东西，配上几块又厚又硬的黑面包。至少Charles能确定自己现在确实还在俄罗斯。

Charles在几小时内就失去了时间概念。他牢房的灯一直都亮着，没有窗户，没有任何他可以与外部世界相连的东西。Charles没有把手表带到苏联来，之前想着放在中情局基地自己的房间里会更安全，他总是暗自咒骂自己的这个决定。Charles试过用食物送来的时间来估计过去的时间，但就目前看来，送饭的时间一直不固定——有时候他都饿极了饭菜才送到，或者他觉得刚刚吃完饭时饭菜就又送到了，他会原封不动地把餐盘退回去。

Charles大部分时间都在阅读书架上的书，多数都是科学类书籍，同时也有些社会学的书，甚至还有不少小说。Shaw考虑得很周到，给Charles留下了几本空白的笔记本和几根铅笔，但Charles完全不想给这个人任何东西；不做研究，不写研究记录，不写下任何会被Shaw利用去攻击别人的东西。过了一阵子——一天？好几天？——Charles开始自言自语，只是为了打破沉寂。后来他才慢半拍地突然想起牢房里可能隐藏着收音器，但到那时，Charles已经不在意了，再说了，他已经说了很多话了。

无聊的气氛让他窒息。Charles的睡眠时间变长了，同时在想他当时怎么就能觉得和Shaw一起离开是个好主意呢。

“我又想不到会变成 ** **现在这个样子**** ，”Charles跟不存在的Erik争论着，“这需要花多少时间和人力才能建成这样的监牢？只是为了关一个 ** **读心者**** ？”

 ** **Shaw不是傻瓜**** ，Charles想象着Erik的回应。 ** **要是我知道他找到一种方法能不让你在我的脑子里喋喋不休，我早几个月就把你丢给他了。****

Charles在他的监牢里踱着小小的步圈：“但这就是关键！只有在迈阿密的那晚他才知道我的存在，他怎么可能在这么短的时间里就建成这个？设陷阱抓我对他就那么重要吗？”

 ** **是的，Charles，因为一切都是为了你**** 。Charles简直都能听出Erik语气里带着的温和挑逗，同时还有那抹得意的笑容，那样的笑容从来都会让Charles感觉到内心发热。 ** **就好像Shaw认识的人里，只有你一个读心者似的**** 。

Charles犹疑地停下了，手掌贴在门上：“啊，你也不是傻瓜，我的朋友，能看到你存在于我的脑海里，当然 ** **我也不是**** 傻瓜。”

****你太自大了，Charles** **

“噢，滚开吧。”

但他没有，因为Erik从来不会做自己选择不去做的事，即使 ** **现在**** 他只是Charles想象出来的幻象。

****你才是那个抛下我的人，记得吗？** **

Charles阖上眼，拼命想象着Erik的脸庞，他的瞳色，嘴唇的线条；但不知为什么，那些都在他的记忆里模糊成一片，没有他强有力的思维支持，那些都变得虚无。没有了那些嗡嗡杂音，对Charles来说任何人都不真实。至少Charles可以想象出Erik的声音。“我知道，原谅我。”

****我可不怎么擅长原谅别人，但是为了你，大概可以有次例外。** **

“天啊，我希望你的想法是对的。”

 ** **我就是你，Charles**** 。Erik提醒着他。 ** **你的想法不总是对的吗？****

那些死在那座小山丘上的人脸闪过Charles的脑海：Levene和其他十名士兵——Parker 和Thompson和Ramirez还有……老天啊，他让他们直直地踩进Shaw的陷阱，而现在他连其他人的名字都记不住。睁开眼睛看着这间黯淡孤独的牢房也不会改善他的心境。空荡的精神世界里，本该存在的思想现在皆是一片死寂。

“不，”Charles呢喃着，“我真的不是。”

 

* * *

 

在某一次吃完饭和等着下次送饭之间相隔的很长时间里，Charles守在门边，耐心地等着。门上的那条窄窄的凹槽门打开放进餐盘时会带来短暂的一线机会：这是Charles的牢房与外界联系的时机，屏蔽他读心能力的锇合金会在这时打开缺口，尽管十分短暂。最大的问题是Charles不知道饭菜什么时候会送到，不规律的送饭时间和隔音的牢房都让他没法预测凹槽门什么时候会打开，也没法及时地利用机会。但如果他就坐在门口，手贴着水泥地，他就能在看不到的守卫掀开凹槽门之前的短暂几秒内感觉到靴子踏在地上的震动。

对于Charles来说，这样的提醒就已经足够了。

凹槽门刚一打开，Charles就延展开他的能力，透过那个小缺口，用上了所有的精神力，紧紧抓住他能感应到的第一个思想。一名士兵——叫Aleksey Gerasimov——20岁，出生在列宁格勒，野心十足，觉得这个愚蠢的哨所无聊透顶，但是传言又说Shaw很受高级指挥官们的欢迎，也许这就是他晋升的机会，哦天哪他的头感觉就像是要裂开了一样，发生了什么事……

然后Charles挤进Aleksey脑海中的一个小角落，控制住了他……

控制没持续多久。Aleksey身边还有两名守卫，很显然他们都被告知过他们看守的囚犯所拥有的能力。当他们的战友扔掉了餐盘，手颤巍巍地伸向牢门的钥匙时，一个人大喊起来然后用枪托砸他的头，同时另一个人猛地关上了凹槽门。Charles因为精神上的双重冲击而踉跄了几步，Aleksey被砸到头之后的感觉和突然失去的读心能力猛然绞在Charles的脑子里，让他倒在了地上。

之后有很长时间，都没有任何饭菜再被送来了。

 

* * *

 

当Shaw再一次回来时，Charles已经饿得顾不上视线内出现的人了，他几乎不在意感受不到思想而一片空白的精神世界了。Charles觉得，这也许正是Shaw的目的。也许Shaw这个人都是Charles自己想象出来的，由于那顶该死的头盔屏蔽着一切思维和精神活动，Charles不能确定Shaw是真的在这里。

“你好，Charles，”Shaw说道，“我很抱歉让你久等了，但是恐怕我有更紧急的事务要处理。”

“完全没关系，”Charles说道。门打开时他正躺在床上盯着天花板，他尽力表现得泰然自若，但怀疑自己已经乱了阵脚，“我让我自己一直都忙着有事做。”

Shaw微笑：“我听说了你试图让一名守卫帮你逃跑来着，让人敬佩的尝试啊。 ** **我**** 可以把你这样强的精神控制力用到合适的地方，尽管现在我很确定你只想撕碎我的脑子。”

“恐怕你高看我的能力了，”Charles撒着谎，虚弱地尝试着露出一点儿微笑，“以及不，完全不想，我想你很清楚单独监禁对心理的影响，现在我很高兴能见到你。”

Charles尽量别让自己注视着敞开的门，不，他今天 ** **没想**** 要逃出去。就算他能过得了Shaw这一关，仓库外面还有整整一个基地的士兵等着他。Charles也许慢慢地变得疯狂，但他没想自杀。目前还不想。

“我以为你想呢。”Shaw转身冲屋外某个人示意了一下。有那么不可思议的一瞬间，Charles的心惊恐又痛苦地蹦到了嗓子眼：Erik？还能有谁是Shaw想在Charles面前炫耀的？Erik有可能找到他们吗？尽管是在Charles没法联系到他的情况下？

但那不是。Charles不知道应该松口气还是失望。一个又高又壮的男人走进来站在了Shaw身边，他把一碟难吃的炖卷心菜放在椅子上。尽管能吃到东西这样的想法很分散注意力——已经有 ** **很长一段时间**** 都没人敢来给他送吃的了——Charles还是紧紧盯着刚出现的这个人。他肯定也是变种人，他的皮肤在刺眼的灯光下闪着银光，就好像他的整个身体都是……金属？

噢，Erik会 ** **很喜欢**** 这个人的。

“Charles Xavier，来见见钢人（Colossus），”Shaw的语气就像个骄傲的父亲一样，“和罗德岛太阳神巨像*一样的名字，只不过他们的是用青铜做的， ** **我们变种人的**** 世界奇迹身上是有机钢铁。”

【译注：the Colossus of Rhodes 罗德岛太阳神巨像，古代世界七大奇迹之一，建于公元前282年，位于爱琴海和地中海交界处的罗德市港口，它是希腊太阳神赫利俄斯的青铜铸像，以大理石建成，再以青铜包裹，高约33米。巨像铸造完工后过了56年，毁于公元前226年的一次地震中。】

 ** **有机钢铁**** 。Charles瑟缩了一下，想起Erik没法感应到的头盔合金物。Charles的脑海内一如之前一样沉寂，他没法读到钢人的思想。

“没错，”Shaw说道，目光如炬，“真正的国宝，你不觉得吗？他的变种能力——嗯，你已经见过这种类型的合金金属了，Charles，苏联人已经和这位年轻人共事很久了，久到他们都能自己造出这种金属。”

噢，天哪，他们是不是拿他…… ** **做实验**** ，就像Shaw曾经用Erik做实验一样？Charles现在感觉到一阵反胃，而这和他无法听到别人的思想无关。钢人无动于衷地在胸前交叉着胳膊。

而Shaw在Charles面前像展示一匹贵重的种马一样炫耀着他，他究竟想干什么？他以为这样做Charles就能亲近他了？

“既然你把守卫们都吓跑了，那钢人就会在这里负责你的安全，一直到你出去，”Shaw告诉他，“恐怕你在他身上什么都读不出来，不过我想你会觉得有个伴也是件挺好的事。把这当做是我对你的敬意吧，我想你的基因研究肯定从来没遇上过这么英俊的标本，嗯，除了我的老朋友Erik”

“是的，谢谢你，”Charles听到自己这么说，声音似乎很遥远，“我想我们会相处得很愉快的。”

“好极了，”Shaw后退一步，细细打量着屋子，“我看你已经充分利用了我们的小图书室，有什么感兴趣的东西吗？”

Charles示意了一下书桌，那上面放着一本《1984》，书脊裂开了，周围是一小堆科学杂志。“见你似乎对Orwell评价很高，所以我就重温了一下。”

“其实我更喜欢《动物农场》，”Shaw说道，“一部警世寓言，人类到头来只是些残忍的野兽，是不是？”

“那你是把自己当成猪拿破仑呢，还是老大哥呢？”

Shaw朝他扯出淡笑：“有些动物 ** **就是**** 要比其他动物高等得多。（Some animals are more equal than others.）”他背对Charles，朝钢人点点头，“我让你们俩熟悉一下，今晚我在莫斯科还有事要做，而那可不能等。”

门在Shaw身后重重地关上了。Charles立即扑到食物跟前，他再也控制不住自己了；菜的味道尝起来就跟以前一样难吃，但天啊， ** **终究是口吃的**** 。Charles边吃边警惕地看着钢人，不能确定他身上究竟是些什么材质的东西。Charles以前从没在这样的劣势下结识他人，倒不是他想要 ** **窥探**** 别人的思想，而是他对其他人的思想总会有大体的感觉，能大概清楚他们的性格，对Charles来说，没有谁会是陌生人；但钢人完全是个谜，这就是普通人类的感觉吗？他们是怎么了解其他人的啊？

“那么，”Charles最终说道，把空了的餐盘推到一边，“我就当你是我的狱卒了？”

钢人只是沉默地看着他。

“如果你喜欢，你可以叫我Charles，你喜欢我叫你什么名字？当然肯定不是‘钢人’。”

他没有回应，甚至一动不动。

“恐怕我根本不会说俄语，你能明白我说的话吗？”

钢人缓慢地眨眼。

“好极了，”Charles叹气，又倒回床上，“所以我还是在自言自语，真是好极了的改变。”

Charles侧躺过去紧紧闭上眼睛，同时能感觉到他身后的钢人如铅般沉重的视线。

 

* * *

 

当Charles再次睁开眼睛时，钢人已经离开了。Charles想刚才的钢人也许只是他幻想出来的。

Charles想不到有什么起床的必要，所以他也没起来。

 

* * *

 

Erik是个早起的人。那时候他们已经在寻找变种人的路上奔波了好几周，所以这也几乎不是什么让人惊讶的事情了。Charles已经习惯在熹微的晨光里听着淋浴的水声然后眨着眼睛醒过来，或是Erik出门晨跑时，听到咔哒的关门声。Charles倒没觉得这有多烦人，他会翻个身抓紧时间再睡个三十分钟左右，一直到Erik实在对他没了耐心，然后强迫他起床。

温热的嘴唇不断地亲吻着Charles的脖子，Erik长着粗糙老茧的手掌抚摸着他的胳膊，在这样的情况下醒来就完全是另一回事了。按早晨叫人起床的程度来看，Charles想，这是个很大的转变。过了好一会儿Charles才想起昨晚的事情，同时Erik脑海中闪过的图景也帮他回想起来昨晚的记忆。

“噢，天，”Charles埋在枕头里嘟囔着，“我们还在肯塔基，是不是？”

Erik咯咯笑了，Charles能感觉到脖颈那里传来的震动。“他当然只会注意到 ** **这种事**** 。你也早安。”

“我以为那已经不言而喻了。”Charles扭过身子贴上Erik的嘴唇，还没完全清醒。如果他仔细想想，他可能会惊讶于Erik在这里待了整晚，他醒来时面对的不是空荡荡的床铺；他也许会想想这对他们昨晚在那家糟糕的酒吧里干的事又意味着什么。他可能得好好想一阵子了，在破晓之前，发生的所有事都太复杂了。

Charles放下酒走出酒吧时，他是想到旅馆房间见Erik的，甚至可以私下好好聊聊他们的打算。但是不知道为什么他只走出后门几步，就徘徊在酒吧和一间破旧商店之间的阴暗小巷里，他的脑子因为酒精和其他人的思想而嗡嗡作响，混合着纯粹的 ** **欲望**** 。

Charles抓住Erik的时候，他还没走出门。Charles抓住Erik的胳膊把他拽进阴暗角落里，他把Erik推到了墙上，自己都没想到自己会有那么大的力气，然后他扳过Erik的头，一直亲吻他，直到自己喘不过气，Charles在Erik的嘴里喘息着，然后一次又一次地亲吻着他；而Erik ** **任凭**** 他做这些事，一刻也没拒绝过Charles的攻势，他的四肢是Charles想象不到的柔软灵活。

如果Charles以前曾经想象过他们之间的第一次会是什么样，那肯定不会是像这样；不会像这样疯狂迷乱，又过于匆忙草率；鞋子胡乱蹭在碎石路上，腿，膝盖还有胳膊肘尴尬地撞在一起，彼此尖利的喘息声还有拉开裤链的声音，Erik使用能力一挥手，皮带就被解开了，所有的一切都又污秽又邋遢，又带着极度的渴求和欲望。但无论是什么东西，Charles都不会交换这一刻，即使是给他全世界他也不换；Erik粗砺的双手揽着他的腰际，推开他的衬衫触及衣料下裸露出来的皮肤，而他完全放不开这样的感觉；Erik盯着Charles时的眼神，放大的瞳孔里黑暗的神色；他低语Charles名字时声音中破碎不连贯的语调；他高潮时脑海里冲出火热又狂野的愉悦感；太快了，太急了，又太完美，拉着Charles和他一起沉沦其中。

而且，第二次的时候，他们 ** **总算**** 是躺到了床上，所以最终一切都得到了补偿。

透过旅馆破碎的百叶窗叶片，Charles能看到太阳缓缓升起。他抱住了Erik，亲吻描绘着Erik的下巴，脖子还有锁骨的线条，决定是时候来第三次了。而在那之后，他希望，也许他能别再数次数了。Charles向Erik敞开了自己的精神世界，于其中交织的大片思想和纯粹的欲望之中恣意狂欢，而后在熹微的晨光中闭上眼睛。

 

* * *

 

 

有人大力地抓住了Charles的肩膀，他醒过来。“Erik？”他呢喃着，因为头顶刺眼的日光灯而眨着眼睛，他的读心能力自动地朝对方伸展过去，然后感觉到了……什么都没感觉到。

啊，那不是Erik

“你睡得太久了，”钢人说道，他的声音低沉，口音很重。“总是睡觉不太好，你也需要洗漱，已经过了很多天了， ** **不是吗**** ？”

“我想我还是喜欢你不说话，”Charles告诉他。睡觉又没什么错，睡着了以后他就注意不到精神世界里的寂静了，他想象出来的幻象也不会来烦他。“不过我想这倒是说明了你到底能不能听懂英语。”

钢人只是面无表情地看着他，就连他的眼睛都是流动的金属，让人非常不舒服。“洗漱。”他又说道。

Charles叹口气，然后按照他说的走向厕所。在对时间流逝模糊不清的情况下，他已经没兴趣再搞个人卫生了，但现在他也算是有个客人了，让自己仪表得体也许能显得礼貌些。“Shaw从来没给过我换洗衣物。”Charles一边脱衣服一边说道。

他听见厕所门外传来轻哼声，然后门就打开了，只够一条金属胳膊伸进来的大小。Charles犹豫了一下，然后把他一小摞脏衣服递了过去。钢人这样的举动对他来说完全没什么意义。

淋浴的水压并不那么让人满意，但水落在Charles皮肤上的感觉非常舒服，带给他一种近乎颓废的感觉。他在花洒下站了很长时间，热气让他的头脑清醒了一些，洗去了部分他在被单独拘禁时的抑郁情绪。这太可笑了，毕竟是他 ** **自己选择的**** 这条路——选择把Moira送走，把Erik抛在身后，怀着幼稚的想法，以为仅凭自己的机智就可以对抗再找出Shaw的邪恶计划。他真是该死的太自大了！ ** **太蠢了**** ！他根本没有什么进展，天知道Erik现在在哪里，Shaw究竟想干什么，还有Raven和Moira和其他人是不是安全……

嗯，也许他是 ** **有些**** 进展。他知道Shaw耍了什么手段强迫美国的一些精英部队在土耳其部署朱庇特导弹，Shaw本人提到要去莫斯科开一个重要的会议，所以他是在耍两面派。为了什么呢？在距苏联国境那么近的地方部署导弹只会激怒苏联人，让他们害怕，苏美两国已经徘徊在战争的边缘了；如果苏联人失去理智，让恐惧占了上风——如果Shaw像说服美国人一样说服 ** **他们**** ——他们又会如何回应？但是不会吧，那太疯狂了，没人想在核武器时代发动全面战争。

 ** **我们都是原子之孩**** ，Shaw曾经告诉他。他那是什么意思？还有他对人类的极端厌恶，他对变种人至上的绝对推崇，还坦率地说出他想 ** **统治**** 全人类这样的话。Sebastian Shaw是个变种人至上主义者，Klaus Schmidt曾经是个顽固不化的纳粹。

老天啊，他不是想再来一次种族大屠杀吧？

洗澡水早就变冷了。Charles打着颤笨手笨脚地关上水龙头，他抓起毛巾，但是依然抖个不停。Shaw不是想发动核战争吧？ ** **这没一点儿道理啊**** ！

Shaw的变种能力让他能够吸收能量，所有形式的能量，他说过。核能量？

这太疯狂了。

Charles的衣服不见了，哦当然了，他把衣服都给钢人了。他把浴巾围在腰上走出浴室，发现他的床上整齐地叠放着一件T恤衫和一条运动裤，尺码明显很大。钢人则坐在椅子上耐心地等着他，除了……

他不是金属形态了，Charles可以 ** **读到**** 他的思想了。

Charles长驱直入，趁这机会汲取着他能找到的所有信息。钢人——不，是 ** **Piotr，**** 他的名字叫Piotr Rasputin——拥有一个明亮的银色精神世界，语言不通给Charles带来了些障碍；他没有Hank那么天才，也没有Armando那么富有想象力，但他既聪明又敏锐，好奇，又害怕……

钢人仅在瞬间就意识到了Charles的存在，他立即转变成了金属形态。这 ** **确实**** 算是某种保护屏障，Charles意识到，他感觉这很有意思：他的钢铁皮肤就像是某种防御系统。这根本就不是他原本的形态，就像Raven的金发，光滑的皮肤——是保护性伪装。他会消耗能力来维持这样的形态吗？最初是什么触发了他这样的形态的？是因为害怕，或是对外界刺激做出的本能反应？他更喜欢自己的金属形态吗？如果是这样的话，为什么他以为自己一个人待着的时候又变回“普通”人类的形态？

“我很抱歉，”Charles温和地说道，“我没想吓着你。”

金属形态的钢人看上去是个年轻人，身材明显比Erik或者Shaw都要高大，体格健壮。但Charles看到了他的人类形态，也读到了他的思想，尽管很短暂，但还是透露出了一些信息。这个孩子 ** **很年轻**** ，甚至比弗吉尼亚中情局基地里的孩子们都要小，他还不到十五岁，差不多还是个孩子。如果他在青少年时期都是这样的体格，那他成人后得变得多惊人啊？

天啊，苏联人用他做了多长时间的实验，让他们都开发出了屏蔽读心能力的合金金属？他被抓走时才多大？

“没关系，”钢人说道，语气却表露出了他的不安。他朝床上打了个手势，“你的衣服拿去清洗了，你可以暂时先穿这个。”

Charles点点头：“谢谢你，我很感激，我一会儿就好。”

Charles拿着这些借来的衣服走进厕所，飞快地思索起来。儿童兵。Shaw仅为一己私欲就抓走了钢人，并且扭曲着他的意志，就像他对Erik曾经做过的事情一样。钢人是盲目追随Shaw的吗？还是说他是被强迫的？Shaw拿什么威胁他？又许下了什么承诺？这孩子应该在上学，而不是在这么一个该死的军事基地里！

衬衫太大了，运动裤也得卷起来才行。但Charles几乎注意不到这些事情，他的脑子里飞速旋转着各种他想到的可能性。他非常短暂地读到了钢人的思想，但在这么多天之后，这依然像是终于完全地清醒过来了一样；他第一次能确定钢人是 ** **真实存在**** 的，自己还没完全疯掉。这些衣服——是钢人自己的吗？——让Charles看上去更年轻了，还有点好笑，而且看上去毫无威胁、人畜无害。好极了。Charles也许没办法直接控制住他狱卒的思想，只要他还是金属形态的话就不行，但想要影响一个年轻又敏感的思想，办法多的是。

Charles回到屋子里，钢人这次戒备起来，保持着金属形态。“再次多谢你给我这些衣服，”Charles说道，让自己的语气保持轻松愉悦，他朝钢人友好一笑然后坐下来，“我感觉焕然一新。”

 

* * *

 

 

肯塔基之旅最终把他们引向了俄亥俄的一家水族馆，让他们结识了一个声音能震碎玻璃的男孩。总的来说，这绝对是他们最棒的一次旅行。他们回到中情局之后，Charles发现自己在做简报时格外话多，他跟Moira及变种人事务部的部长详细说明了Sean Cassidy非凡的变种能力，还谈到了他和Erik一起建立起的变种人圈子。“我想尽快再试用一下主脑，”Charles补充道——当然不是为了让谁批准他用，而是因为他心情很好，礼貌地询问一下对未来彼此的交往也有利。“Sean有点年轻，但比起其他年龄大的变种人，他对于我们的提议要积极开放得多，我想如果Hank和我试着调整一下参数……”

一阵愉悦感轻柔地滑过他的脑海，Charles转过头发现Erik正温柔地看着他，嘴角挂着一抹嘲弄的坏笑。Charles很少会因为尴尬而心烦，即使是现在，他能感觉到Erik正偷偷享受着他在做简报时的热情洋溢。所以他只是朝Erik咧嘴笑笑，然后继续说话。

简报结束后，Moira抓住Charles的胳膊：“Charles，借一步说话？”她保持着礼貌且专业的表情，毫不暴露她的意图，她在自己的思想里罩上了一层明亮的薄纱，这足以伤害到Charles的自尊心。

Erik站在他身边犹豫着，但Charles朝他挥挥手。 ** **也许你可以帮着Raven让Sean安顿下来？我想我们这里一会就结束了。****

Erik答应的思想传达出了不情愿的情绪。他和Moira之前建立了协议，虽然把彼此的不信任放在了一边，勉强做到互相尊敬，但只要有Moira或者中情局的人在身边，Erik就浑身不自在。“如果你需要我，我就在健身房。”Erik只说了这一句话，刻意忽视了Charles的建议。嗯，Erik的确不是会欢迎别人入住那种类型的人，以及按照远处Sean的思想判断，目前他非常享受能得到一个漂亮女孩的照顾，难怪他更喜欢Raven帮他安排住宿。

Moira小心地清了清嗓子，Charles这才意识到自己一直盯着Erik离开的背影。他露出讨好的笑容——对Moira来说没什么用，但Charles还是抱着点侥幸心理。“我能为你做些什么，亲爱的（my dear）？”

“我有点担心你想对主脑做出的调整，”Moira说道，“Cassidy还不到十八岁，这是政府机构，不是学校——我们不能拉 ** **孩子**** 入伙。”

“不，当然不能，”Charles说道，“但是我们不就是来帮助这些变种人训练能力，让他们能运用自如的吗？年龄越小，就越容易学习到这些技能，也学得更快。尤其是这些变种能力——我和Erik遇到的大部分人终其一生都在 ** **隐藏**** 自己异于常人的部分，害怕一旦能力暴露，他们就会遭到世人的白眼和歧视。你说的有理，但这对我们的行动没有好处，孩子们那么压抑他们的能力，害怕了解自己的能力，那就别提运用掌控了。Armando目前是唯一的例外，而他还不到三十岁，年龄更小的变种人，Sean，Angel和Alex，他们对变种能力的态度都更为积极开放。”

Moira摇摇头：“他们同样 ** **不成熟**** ，非常难以控制，我不是在说他们的变种能力。你和Erik俩人享受着公路旅行的时候，是我一直在照顾他们，你还没处理过他们的问题。Alex Summers是个非常易怒的青年，非常倔强又反社会，别告诉我他只是个青少年，Charles，这是我要说的 ** **重点**** ，他们还太小，担不起政府要务。”

“你是想让我们任他烂在监狱里？这当然要花些时间才能……”

“我们 ** **没有**** 时间了，”Moira恼火地反驳道，“如果我们想要能够对抗Shaw和他的手下……”

他们的争论逐渐激烈起来，激烈到Charles都在认真考虑用读心能力转移一下注意力。他最不想看到的事情就是让所有参与行动的人看到一个女性特工作为团队领队，然后行动的指挥对行动成功的几率失去理智；他们因为对方的身份已经在互相讨厌了，要是他们在外人面前不能表现的像一个整体……

“我很抱歉，Moira，但我们不能目光短浅，”Charles说道，尽力冷静下来，“我必须要提前计划好扳倒Shaw之后的事情，我们有机会在这里做出某些 ** **真正有意义**** 的事情，比一次行动重要得多的事情。还是说等解决了Shaw的事情之后，你就打算送他们回家？”

Moira叉着腰，紧紧地抿起嘴：“我十分理解你的想法，Charles，真的，而且我也想尽力帮你。但我们必须严肃看待这件事，我不能让Shaw的事情就这么被撂在一边，而你和Erik没完没了地全国闲逛，不停地找出更多不守规矩的青少年。”

Charles僵住了：“我们和你们机构签订的协议里允许我们寻找同类，不受任何干涉……”

“我不是要干涉你们，Charles，你知道我不会！但你寻找其他变种人的时间越长，Shaw就越有可能逍遥法外，说真的，我很惊讶Erik能一直跟着你东奔西跑这么长时间。”

她只是说出了同样折磨了Charles好几周的疑虑，他因此彻底爆发了：“Erik和我都想为我们的同类人建立安全的避风港……”

“我觉得Erik ** **真心**** 只想做一件事，”Moira说道，她的语气平静且坚定，“只要他还以为中情局能帮他逮到Shaw，他就还会和我们待在一起，但是一旦他找到了Shaw，Charles……”

“我知道，”Charles打断她的话，“你真以为我没考虑过这个吗？你真以为我不知道他找到Shaw的那天我就会失去他吗？”

这句话对他的意味要比话语本身深刻多了，有那么一瞬间Charles都想抹去Moira的记忆；但是当他闭上眼睛，他的脑海里反复浮现的就只有Erik离开他的样子，这样的情景一次又一次地浮现在他脑海里。

过了许久，Moira打破沉默：“我想我不应该对你的感情指手画脚，”她谨慎地说道，“但是老天啊，Charles，你必须得更慎重才行。”

Charles揉着太阳穴，依然闭着眼睛：“不会再有公路旅行了，”他说道，恐惧在他的胸口处扭成了冰冷坚硬的死结，“不能再拖了，我们明天就开始训练大家怎么打败Shaw”

当然，他们根本没能开始训练。就在那晚，他们收到了关于Shaw的最新情报；第二天一早，Charles就和Erik，Moira，Levene，还有其他十名士兵一起登上了前往苏联的军机。

 

* * *

 

 

钢人很快又变得沉默寡言了，但是Charles对于继续在他面前自言自语并没觉得有多不安。他一直漫无目的地说着毫无意义的东西——他正在看的书，他对于变种基因的想法，还有其他突然蹦出来的任何想法。Charles能喋喋不休地说很久，他 ** **太擅长**** 唠叨废话了。而同时，他也在思考着Shaw计划的一些理论问题，以及Shaw想要Charles在他的计划中干些什么；Shaw单单追着Charles不放一定是有原因的，而且，像Shaw这样的人会拿着Charles可以说服别人的能力去做些什么？这是不堪设想的事情。据他目前所知——从Erik和Moira的思想中得到的信息来看——Emma Frost确实可以读心，也许能以此攻击他人，但她似乎没办法彻底控制住别人。要不然Shaw就不用恐吓Hendry上校了，也能在Erik刚出现在游艇上时立即把他收为己用。

对于Shaw的计划，Emma也许比其他人知道得更多。Azazel对大体计划知之甚少，钢人也一样不甚清楚——没必要为了他肯定不知道的信息去逼迫这个孩子，这样做只会让他更疏远Charles

相反，Charles尽力对钢人表现出同情，尽管是拐弯抹角地表现。他谈起Raven，他们第一次见面时她有多小多害怕，而后又变得多么活泼开朗，像个淘气鬼又那么美好；他说起整天阴着脸的Alex，机警的Angel还有随和的Armando；他还说起自然界和人类那些奇妙的变异。当然他一定要提到自己的朋友Erik，他曾经受到了多大的伤害，但又那么坚强。“见到你他肯定很高兴，我确定，”Charles语调明快地说道，“他的能力是能够操控磁场——他能感受到所有的金属物质，在他的感知下，你就像一曲交响乐。”

钢人摇摇头：“这只是盔甲，不是音乐。”

“为什么不能两者兼备呢？”Charles看着那双奇异的金属眼睛，就此抓住机会，“你不只是武器，Piotr，你可以决定你想成为什么，盔甲既可以保有它的功能也可以变得无比美丽。”

Charles等着钢人听到他叫他的人类名字而发怒，表现出恐惧或怒气，但那种情绪悄悄溜走了。钢人皱着眉，他似乎在仔细思考，所以Charles不再说起这个话题，他灵活地转移了话题，完全没有停顿。

后来，Charles发现自己唠叨起了Raven喜欢恶作剧的爱好。

“有时候她真的让我很生气，但就算给我全世界我也不换她，”Charles说道，然后突然想起自己有没有 ** **跟Raven**** 说过这样的话。嗯，他会的，如果他能回家的话。“兄弟姐妹的那点事儿，你明白吗？或许你不明白。”

“我明白，”钢人出乎意料地说道，“我有个妹妹，Illyana”

“她现在在哪里？”

“很安全，”钢人的语气很激动，“我保证她的安全。”

Charles仔细地观察着他：“我想她一定以你为荣。”

“我效力于 ** **祖国**** ，”钢人生硬地说道，“跟着Shaw我就是在效力国家，我保证Illyana的安全。”

Charles想拍拍钢人的肩膀安慰他，但是他站直之后要比Charles高半个头，这样的动作有些太尴尬了。Charles握住了放在腿上的双手，然后朝他倾过身，肢体上表现出敞开心扉的意味。“Piotr，”Charles轻轻说道，“Shaw有没有威胁过Illyana？”

“Shaw……”钢人看上去犹疑不定。有那么一瞬间，Charles以为自己在有机钢铁中看到了棕色的眼眸。“我保证她的安全，”他又说了一遍，这次语气更坚定，“我效力于俄罗斯祖国。”

“我知道你效力于你的国家，你做得很好，”Charles低语道，“但Shaw也是这样吗？”

钢人不自在地转换着身体的重心，不再去看Charles的眼睛。

 

* * *

 

钢人也不总是陪着Charles，但总会给他送饭来，Charles没办法根据钢人不规律的出现来判定时间，他想这应该又是Shaw的心理战术——让他依赖他的狱卒，依赖拥有同伴的感觉，进而极度渴望与人交流；钢人是变种人就是更好的筹码了，难怪Shaw希望这样能把Charles和普通人类隔离，逐渐扭曲意志，和Shaw一起厌恶人类。

而且也许，假以时日，这些就会成真的。但时间似乎不站在任何人那边。

“穿好衣服。”钢人命令道，往床上扔了一摞衣服，是Charles的，他已经好几天都没见过这身衣服了。

Charles想也没想地就服从了。穿上刚熨烫好的衬衫和裤子，柔软的羊毛衫，还有皮鞋，这感觉非常奇怪，这些衣服完全是另一种人生；Charles不确定他还能不能变回原来的自己，“有什么特殊场合吗？”他温和地问道。

“Shaw一会就来。”单从钢人的语气里没法感觉到他对此事是什么感觉，Charles不知道自己应该欢迎还是害怕Shaw对他的关注，他有预感，Shaw这次来可不是要讨论文学的了。

确实如此，Shaw进来时，完全一副公事公办的样子。Emma Frost站在他身边，身体是纯净又闪亮的钻石；这样的形态下，Charles完全读不到她的思想，Shaw似乎对于招揽物理上屏蔽Charles读心能力的变种人很有一套。

“你好，Charles”Shaw直截了当地说道，他和Emma两个人都对钢人视若无睹。“恐怕到了你该做决定的时候了，我想你已经见过Aleksey了？”

Emma打了个响指，那名年轻的士兵就冲到了他们面前，戴着一顶可笑的头盔，眼睛瞪得老大。当然Charles从没和他面对面见过，但他很熟悉这个人的思想；Aleksey Gerasimov，一个无聊又野心勃勃的人，他现在只剩下了恐惧。嗯，Charles之前确实没对他的脑子有多温柔。

Shaw用俄语冲着Aleksey下命令，Aleksey犹豫了一下，颤抖着双手把头盔摘了下来，他的思想在他的脑海里疯狂地乱飞着。Charles竭尽全力不让自己被这股情绪带走，他已经很长时间没好好 ** **感受**** 过别人的思想了；还有，天啊，他甚至都不需要探进去，只需要让Aleksey的想法冲刷过他就足够了……

“我想让你强迫他来攻击我。”Shaw说道。

Charles全身一凉。他立即在他和这名士兵的思想间升起精神屏障。“为什么？好让你能吸收读心的能量吗？”

“得了吧，Charles，别这么神经，”Shaw骂道，“我知道过去的这几周对你来说有多艰难，我想你现在肯定想揍我几拳，所以我允许你……我希望你这么做，但是只能通过Gerasimov同志。”

“我做不到。”

Shaw叹气，好像很失望：“Charles，Charles，你当然能做到，你之前控制过他的行动，即使很短暂；你还控制过Azazel，当然他什么都不记得了，你处理得相当娴熟，但我知道我的瞬移者长距离瞬移之后的样子，你把那个可怜的家伙累坏了；然后你在将军的家里控制住了Erik的思想，没让他碍事。那是你的 ** **朋友**** ，而你想都没想就剥夺了他的意志。”他微笑起来，让Charles毛骨悚然，“所以我看不出来控制Aleksey来攻击我有什么问题，反正这是你想做的事情，不是吗？动手做就是了。”

Aleksey基本听不懂英语，但明显明白了Shaw的大概意图，他全然恐惧地盯着Charles，而Charles完全没法看着他的眼睛，他转向Frost，“你做不到，是不是？你没法像Shaw要求的那样控制思想，这就是为什么他需要我。”

“我能做的事有很多，甜心，”Frost冷冷地说道，“我们拥有所有的变种能力，但你的能力对我们来说迟早能派的上用场。”

Charles皱眉又转向Shaw：“要是我拒绝呢？”

Shaw耸耸肩从外套里又拿出那把该死的手枪，然后抵着Aleksey的头，“那你就能感受到他死亡时五彩斑斓的思想了，我知道你会怎样哀悼人类的死亡。”

Aleksey瑟缩着，哀求的眼睛瞪得老大，他惧怕着Charles的能力，但更怕死。他们之间是一片死寂。天啊，他应该动手，不是吗？这是件多容易的事情：彻底进入Aleksey的思想，控制住他的身体，攥起他的拳头打人……

而这就证明了Charles恰好就是Shaw想要的工具。

或者什么都不做，然后证明他依然是自己，不关心其他事；然后也许Aleksey被枪杀之后，下一个就轮到Charles挨枪子儿，也许那也是种解脱。

但是这个年轻人又做错了什么要为Charles的决定而付出代价？

Charles决定再赌一次，他抬头看着Shaw：“这又能证明什么，Sebastian？我不会帮你发动战争的。”

“不，Charles，”Shaw说道，露出诡秘的笑容，“你会帮我结束所有的战争。”

 ** **终结一切战争的战争**** ，人们曾称之为第一次世界大战，但看看最后的结果成什么样。即使Charles是个乐观主义者，他也不会天真地相信没有战争的世界，至少短期来看不可能。只要人类还存在，就会有激进地秉持着自己看法的人，而这种激进足以演变成暴力。

只要人类还存在……

 ** **啊**** ，Charles麻木地想着。所以他原来的想法是对的，是要有场核战争。

再看看Aleksey，依然因为抵在他头上的手枪而颤抖着，Charles意识到这名年轻士兵的目光不在自己身上；他循着Aleksey的目光看向钢人，他正皱着眉，很不高兴地绷紧了下巴，Aleksey正在无声地哀求 ** **他**** 。他们是朋友吗？至少互为同志。天啊，Charles太想知道钢人在想些什么了！但是现在也没什么用了。Charles闭上眼，深吸一口气，然后选择……

一股硫磺烟雾爆裂开，让Charles蹦了起来。Azazel出现在Shaw身边：“船坞遭到攻击，”Azazel迅速说道，口音很重，“Janos和我没法一边让潜艇下水，一边抵挡他们，你必须过去一趟。”

Shaw恼怒地咆哮一声，扔掉了抵住Aleksey头的手枪。Aleksey思想里迸发出的解脱让Charles双腿一软，颤抖起来。“究竟是谁居然敢攻击我们？该不是苏联人……”

“变种人，”Azazel说道，“他们和我们一样。”

Charles的胸口燃起希望，出乎意料猛烈的希望之火。Erik！ ** **一定是**** 他！当然他不可能又是想一个人破坏潜艇，但是其他人是……？

“有一个会爆发能量波，”Azazel补充道，“你应该过去。”

 ** **Alex Summers**** 。Erik回去找他们之前找到的变种人了。而Alex的能力恰好符合Shaw的……噢天啊，如果Shaw吸收了Alex的哪怕只是一个能量环……

“噢，我会很享受这个的，”Shaw说道，露出可怕的笑容，“Emma，我亲爱的，我相信我们现在有事情要处理了。Gerasimov同志，你可以回到你的岗位上去了。”Aleksey胡乱地敬了个礼，飞快地跑了；Charles都没想控制他，他能听见牢房外仓库的大门打开又关上的声音。“还有Charles，别担心，我们还没聊完，我们会回来的，只要我们处理完这些小小的……障碍。”

他和Emma抓住了Azazel的手，然后三个人在一团烟雾里消失了。Charles站了很久，僵在了原地，然后他意识到，他们是瞬移着离开的，牢房的门在他面前敞开着。

只有钢人挡着他的路。

“求你了，”Charles说道，“那些是我的朋友们，他们正和Shaw的人作战，我告诉过你关于Alex的事情，对不对？他就是那个会爆发冲击波的孩子，他只有十九岁，Shaw会利用Alex的能力把他烧死的，求你了，帮我找到他们吧， ** **求你了**** 。”

“你不能，”钢人说道，但语气犹豫不定，“我有命令在身，而且我也不知道潜艇在哪里。”他补充道，像是在对自己说话一样。

Charles全力抓住这根救命稻草：“我只需要离开这间该死的钢铁牢房，然后我就能找到他们了，不会太远的，远距离瞬移会让Azazel精疲力尽，而他刚才根本不是气喘吁吁的，他们可能就在我能感知到的范围内，我得到外面去，这样才能 ** **听得到**** 他们。”

钢人犹豫着，金属的脸上都有了一丝困惑。

“Gerasimov同志，他是你的朋友，对吗？”Charles问道，他的心砰砰跳得飞快，焦虑冲刷着他的血管，而他让自己的语气尽量柔和，“你也看到了，Shaw对于我们珍视的生命有多轻贱，Aleksey根本没做错什么，除非是在训练中，否则他都不怎么开枪，我见过他的内心，他以能为国家效力而感到荣耀，而Shaw在瞬间内就能杀掉他，Piotr，你真的相信他能对Illyana做什么好事吗？”

听到他妹妹的名字，钢人脸上所有的困惑都消失了：“他用枪抵住她的头，”他低语着，“他说我必须变换形态，他说他会数到三。”

他们之间陷入沉默，仓库外零星的枪声就在此时尖利地骤然响起。这间牢房也许隔音良好，但仓库不是，门还打开着。钢人离开后立即跑了起来，只回头看了几眼Charles，Charles犹豫了一下，跟着他猛冲了出去。

尽管仓库墙上涂着有机钢铁，在一间完全屏蔽读心能力的牢房里待了这么久之后，Charles感觉那就像是他脑海里的一团雾。仓库的墙确实还在妨碍着他的读心能力，但完全失明和蒙着薄纱这两者的感觉完全不同。Charles能感应得到了，尽管很模糊，外面有很多人，他能在脑海里感觉到每个人的思想，尽管模糊一片，不甚清晰，但是噢，这真是太好了。

除了他们都在大喊，有些人在惨叫，而枪声依然不绝于耳。

仓库那扇巨大的双开大门反向打开了，就在Charles面前，钢人向前冲过去……

……但他的胳膊突然抬了起来，然后整个人猛地撞上了墙，在铁墙上留下了相当大的痕迹。他震惊地瞪大了金属的眼睛，喘着粗气，似乎动不了了。

然后Erik就在那里了，他伸着胳膊，眼神疯狂。鲜血沿着他的侧脸流下来，皮夹克的肩膀和袖子部分都撕裂了，沾着暗色的污渍；他沉重地喘息着，胸口起伏。他也许是Charles见过的最美妙最好看的人了。（beautiful）

Erik一手握拳，钢人蜷缩在地上，昏了过去；他的外表在他倒下时从钢铁形态转变成了普通的人类皮肤。Charles轻呼一声冲了过去——天，这孩子只是想帮帮他的同志们，但是Erik肯定不知道这个，而Charles只希望他伤得不重——Erik听到了声音转过头来，他们的目光相遇了。

“Charles？”Erik沙哑地说道，他放下手，仓库的门在他身后重重地关上了，把其余的世界都关在了门外。

Charles只想冲进Erik怀里，但Erik的眼神让他止步了，Erik眼中的震惊，他衣服上的血迹，让Charles停了下来；他跪在钢人身边，人类形态下，这个孩子看上去年纪要更小了，更贴近他真正的年龄，尽管对于这个年纪的青少年来说，他的体格惊人得强壮；他的精神世界一片安静，Charles的指尖按住他颈侧，感受到了平稳搏动的脉搏，“你会没事的，”Charles对昏迷的男孩说道，“只是受了点惊吓而已。”

当Charles抬起头，他发现Erik还僵在原地盯着他。“Erik？”

“我还以为你死了，”Erik说道。他犹疑地上前一步，还捂着他的胳膊。Charles能看见Erik手里的血污。“我怎么都听不到你了……”

Charles瞬间就让他的读心能力像花朵一样向外舒展开，他的思绪就像枝叶一样攀了出去，在Erik的脑海里完全展露开来。“他们用和Shaw头盔一样的合金造了仓库外墙，”Charles轻声解释道，“我的读心能力被困在里面了。”

在Charles的精神接触下，Erik的精神世界卸下了些许紧张感，他又向前走近了一步。Charles都来不及辨认冲击着他的无数情绪，他挣扎着不让自己的双手颤抖。“Shaw？”Erik问道。

Charles皱起脸：“你刚好错过他，Azazel带着他瞬移了……哦，天啊，”他瞪大眼睛，“我很抱歉，Erik，他不在这里，你白白跑一趟……”

“不许你这么说，”Erik打断他的话，“ ** **你在**** 这里，天啊，Charles，你在 ** **这里**** 。”

然后Erik跌跌撞撞地走上前，缩短他们之间的距离，Charles也迎向他，让他低下身子；Erik跪在地上拉过Charles，紧紧地抱住了他，脸颊贴着Charles的颈侧；Charles的脸颊靠在Erik发间，鼻息间是鲜血的味道，还有汗味和火药味，一并淹没在他脑海中浓烈的钢铁气息里，这味道不知为什么要比古龙水香甜百倍。

“Erik，”Charles呢喃道，Erik侧过头吻他，这个吻十分凶猛，带着不顾一切的绝望情绪，也非常短暂；Erik的精神世界明亮而热烈，Charles感觉自己像是盯着太阳，而他很喜欢接纳这样的感觉，他情愿在这样的世界里燃烧。

Erik很快就推开了他，抓紧Charles让他们俩都站了起来。“我们得带你离开这里，”他急急地说道，“在Shaw搞清楚船坞的攻击只是缓兵之计以前……”

这提醒了Charles。“Erik，现在是Alex Summers在攻击Shaw的潜艇吗？”

“他们都来了，”Erik说道，“我们招募的所有变种人都来了。Moira搞到了情报，说Shaw今天可能会来这个军事基地，说他和苏联军方在这里进行一项特殊的计划；这里可能会有他计划的关键部分，攻击萨瓦斯托波尔的船坞只是为了分散注意力，是为了把他们都引走，这样我就能潜入然后找出Shaw的计划，如果可以的话，无论是什么都彻底毁掉它。但是它不是……炸弹或者是类似的东西，是吗？”他抓住Charles的肩膀，轻轻地晃着他，“是你，一直以来，Shaw的秘密战略都是 ** **你**** 。”

“但他如果吸收了Alex能量圈的能量……或者Angel喷火的能力，或者Sean的超声波……”

“他们都知道不要与Shaw直接接触。”

“他们还只是 ** **孩子**** ，Erik！”

“不再是了，”Erik厉声说道，“自从他们失去你那天起就不是了。”他勉强扯出一个微笑，“他们成长了许多，Moira和Armando一直在训练他们，他们管自己叫X战警，以你的名字命名的。一直到我前几天回去联系Moira，我才发现他们已经团结在了一起，看上去我们确实招募到了了不起的成员。”

Charles扯出微笑：“当然了。”

突然的机枪枪响吓了他们一跳。高挂在仓库顶上的窗户玻璃爆裂破碎，碎玻璃下雨一样洒落室内。Charles的本能反应就是把Erik推到墙边，躲开破碎的玻璃；Erik撞在墙上咕哝了一声，他的思想里迸出了疼痛的亮光；Charles这才想起Erik外套上沾着的血迹，他局促地捂着胳膊的样子。

“你还好吗？”Charles问道。他全力抑制住自己别直接探进Erik的思想里寻找答案，尽管他忍不住还是瞥了一眼。

“我没事。”Erik说道。他已经把受伤带来的不适全都扫进他精神世界里的铁盒子里，再紧紧地锁起来；这是Erik惯常会使用的方法，Charles知道的，无论疼痛来自生理还是心理，他不会容许自己从手头的任务中分心。“他们抓住机会重整队伍了，想把我引出去；但你是Shaw最看重的人，而我了解他，任何他留不住的东西，他都宁愿看着它们被彻底毁掉，他们也许收到了命令，要杀掉你也不能让你逃跑……”

Erik凝视的目光恍惚了，他的注意力集中在Charles感知不到的地方，整个人都显得锐利起来；Charles根本不需要读心就知道Erik想干什么。“你别想一个人再回到那里去，Erik”

“必须得有人去处理那些士兵，他们的子弹打不到我。”

“骗人，”Charles抓住Erik的胳膊，正抓在沾着血迹的外套破损处；Erik瑟缩了一下，但没挣脱。“还是说你这是被树枝划伤了？”

“我以前从来没遇到过机枪，”Erik说道，声音无比镇定，“我承认是要研究一下子弹的曲线，但这个已经不成问题了。”

另一阵枪声响了起来。打碎了对面的玻璃。一片碎玻璃划伤了Charles的脖子，但他都没怎么注意到。随着仓库逐渐被打开与外界联系的缺口，Charles脑海里的那层雾气逐渐消散了；外面有太多的苏联士兵，超出了Erik能对付的极限了；这是自杀行为，但Charles想不到别的离开仓库的办法了。

“我和你一起去，”Charles说道，“我对付不了他们所有人，实在太多了，但是只要我从这间该死的铁屋子里出去，我就能撂倒相当多的人，让你能开一条路出去。”

Erik研究着他的表情，目光深不可测，“你蔑视杀戮，我以为你不赞成任何形式的流血。”

“如果可能的话，我不想杀掉任何人，”Charles打断他的话，“但我也不想畏缩在后，眼睁睁看着你一个人去送死！所以你少在我想保护你时对我指手画脚。”

Erik伸手抹去Charles脖子上的血迹。“我也是这么想的（The sentiment is entirely mutual），”他放下手叹了口气，“好吧，我潜入基地的时间和攻击船坞的时间是相对应的，Hank应该会在十分钟以后开着黑鸟来接我……”

“黑鸟？”

“Hank设计的那架飞机，”Erik不耐烦的说道，“你记得，中情局那里有架模型机，他们离开那里的时候Hank顺手牵羊地搞走了它，”Erik的脸上闪过笑意，“看来这小伙子还是挺有男子汉气概的。”

Charles露出微笑，也许有点悲伤，“听上去你们都很忙，我倒是没有什么事可说的，天啊，我都不知道过去了多长时间了。”

“二十三天，”Erik呢喃道，“但我可没数日子来着。”

“那就是三周，”Charles说道，还在消化这个信息，“只有三周，感觉就好像过了好几个月……噢！Piotr！”

Charles冲到男孩身边，他还是不省人事地倒在Erik攻击他的地方，幸运的是，破碎的玻璃并没有伤到他，“Erik，帮我把他扶起来，他和我们一起走。”

Erik皱眉：“他之前不是全身都是金属吗？我以为他是Shaw的手下。”

“他曾经是，”Charles简短说道，“Shaw叫他钢人，但他才十四岁，Shaw抓了他妹妹。”他迅速地把他和钢人聊天的记忆都翻出来，然后直截了当地全投射给Erik；如果仓库外的叫喊声预示着什么的话，那就是他们快没时间了，Charles没时间仔细解释了。Erik迅速眨着眼睛，消化着这些信息，同时Charles的指尖抵住钢人的太阳穴，尽量轻柔地强迫他醒过来，他不想给钢人造成脑损伤，但他们必须得走了，如果Piotr醒过来的话会走得更容易。

Piotr刚一醒来就转变成了金属形态，害怕的他本能地表现出防御的样子。“真有意思。”Erik低语道。

“没错，我想你俩应该合得来，”Charles说道，他站起来转向Erik，“现在……”

一切来得毫无预警，钢人抓住了Charles，钢铁的胳膊紧紧地抱住他，让他动弹不得。Charles徒劳地在他怀里挣扎着，“Piotr！你在干什么？放开我！”

但当Charles扭过头看向钢人，发现这孩子显然还神志不清，液态的金属眼睛里满是困惑。

“对不起，Charles，”Erik轻轻地说道，“但这是唯一的办法，你必须得相信我。”

这正是很多天前Charles在苏联将军宅邸说过的话，Charles感觉他被狠狠地打了一巴掌。“你知道我相信你的，Erik，我愿意把我的性命交付于你。”

“那就让我救你，”Erik说道，他攥起拳头，钢人的胳膊搂紧了Charles，这几乎像是个拥抱。

Charles还来不及多想，Erik就转身跑开了，他打了个手势撕开了仓库大门，又在身后猛地关上了门。门刚一关上，钢人就放开了Charles，他踉跄着后退，晕晕乎乎地用俄语低声咒骂着。Charles顾不上去看他，他冲着大门狂奔过去。

门已经紧紧地锁上了——不，不是锁上，是 ** **被封住**** 了，Erik用能力把门的一部分融进了墙里。 Charles无力地捶打着大门，毫不在意他的手指重击在坚硬的金属上。“Erik！”他大喊，“你一个人对付不了一整个军队啊！”

“是吗？”破碎的窗户在屏蔽读心能力的墙上开了个缺口，让Charles能清楚地听到Erik语气里含笑的满足感，还有他思想里又甜又涩的胜利感。又是一阵砰砰枪响，随后传来惨叫声——不是Erik。

肾上腺素冲刷着Charles全身，他的脉搏疯狂跳动；他的额头抵着冰冷的金属门，尽全力让自己保持冷静。“你必须听我说，我的朋友，你不再孤单了，你不必独自一个人做这件事，我能 ** **帮**** 你！”

Charles看不见Erik的笑容，但他能在骨血之中感受得到。“噢，Charles，”Erik呢喃道，“你已经帮过我了。”

 

这里原文插入了一位太太画的同人图，也是原文作者的灵感来源

由于原图授权不明，所以这里只放个链接，想看的小伙伴可以到原文里找，也可以到图片作者的汤上直接看；看不到也没关系，不影响文章剧情。

原文：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/469928](http://archiveofourown.org/works/469928)

汤不热：[http://brilcrist.tumblr.com/post/28092373281/x-men-reverse-bang-prompts-no1047-artist](http://brilcrist.tumblr.com/post/28092373281/x-men-reverse-bang-prompts-no1047-artist)

 

Charles拼命地延伸出他的读心能力，用尽全力顶着那层薄薄的锇；一瞬间，只在那一瞬间，他的精神世界与Erik的连通了。他能通过Erik的眼睛看到外面的一切，鼻息间是泥土和风的气味，还有火药的味道；鲜血粘黏在胳膊的伤口上，身侧传来疼痛，感受到了使用能力时汹涌的愉悦，以及 ** **安全安全安全Charles**** ** **安全了**** ；当苏联士兵从基地的四面八方朝他冲过来时，他大笑着抽走了他们手里的武器，把每条枪，每把手枪和那些该死的机枪都扭成了废铁，他大笑着，完全没注意到仓库屋顶上还有一支队伍，太晚了，子弹太多了，来不及瞬间控制每颗子弹转向了……

……而Charles和Erik这一线联系就在此时崩断了，Charles无声地大喊着，双手握拳砸着大门，一直砸到手都破了皮；他能听到仓库门外传来闷闷的爆炸声，绝望的恐惧如毒药般湮没了他。

有人抓住了他的肩膀，但他想甩开它们然后继续砸着似乎更加坚硬的金属门。

“停下，”钢人说道，目光清晰，“你伤着你自己了，换我来。”

他把Charles轻轻地推到一边，巨大的钢铁身躯猛地冲向大门。

大门凹陷了，钢人毫发无损。

钢人撞了好几下，终于，大门被撞了下来砸在地上。Charles跟着钢人跌跌撞撞地走了出去，这么长时间以来第一次，他呼吸到了外面的新鲜空气，外部世界就像溃堤的洪水一样冲进他敞开的精神世界，放佛经历了几周的干旱，他现在只能尽力漂浮在所有涌进的信息上。他搜索着Erik独特的精神世界，他挚爱的那个思想，就像一个快淹死的人拼命想抓住一块浮木一样，然后Charles找到了他……

“谢谢你。”Charles气喘吁吁地对钢人说道，然后越过层层烟尘冲向倒在地上的Erik

Erik没来得及让每颗子弹都转向，但他想办法把大门附近的一辆车做成了临时护盾，这让他活了下来，谢天谢地；然而有一颗手榴弹爆炸得太快了，让Erik来不及反应，他没有被直接炸到，不过爆炸的气流还是把他甩出去了几米远。士兵们正在重整队伍，他们都被这个陌生人的可怕能力吓坏了，他们必须要杀了他，在他伤害更多的同志以前尽快杀了他，他们做好了准备瞄准了他，然后……

“ ** **住手**** ！”Charles大喊道，他全力投射出命令的思想，然后士兵们都停下了。

他们都停下了，每个人都静止了。

叫喊声、枪声、脚步声，都停了下来，瞬时的寂静震耳欲聋。

Charles跪倒在Erik身边，环住他的肩膀想把他拽起来。“Erik！你这个笨蛋！傻瓜！你究竟在想什么呐？”

“Charles？”Erik摇了摇头，明显还因为刚才的爆炸晕头转向的。他让Charles帮他坐了起来。“你应该安全……”

“我很安全，”Charles说道，简直想 ** **晃一晃**** Erik。天啊，他怒不可遏，却又觉得松了口气，天知道他的心情有多复杂。“你也很安全，至少现在是这样。”

“你 ** **做了**** 什么？”

Charles闭上眼，抓紧了Erik：“我让他们停下了。”

幸好Erik没再多问什么，他被日晒而变得黝黑的脸庞下现在是一片苍白，眼睛也失去了神采；他胳膊上的伤口又出血了，而从他试图坐起来时扭曲表情看，Charles敢肯定手榴弹爆炸的气浪让Erik至少摔裂了几根肋骨，再加上潜在的脑震荡，更不用提其他暂时看不出来的伤口——他中了几枪？天啊，Charles怎么才能送他离开这里啊？

“Piotr？”Charles喊道，他的声音颤抖着，这太荒谬了。“我想我大概需要你帮我一下。”

“我没事，”Erik还逞强。他完全靠在了Charles身上，闭着眼睛用力，然后总算是让自己站了起来；Charles就在他身边，胳膊紧紧地揽住他的腰支撑住他。“走吧。”

Charles噗嗤一下苦笑出来：“走哪儿去？”

钢人跑到他们身边，金属皮肤反射着阳光，他看着Erik，明显表露出不信任，然后转变成人类形态：“他利用了我两次，”Piotr说道，“没有下一次了。”

“抱歉。”Erik说道，却毫无歉意。

去除了金属外壳的Piotr，他的精神世界又一次对Charles开放了；他有点害怕Erik——可以理解——但他很好地控制住了自己的恐惧，对于一个他这样年纪的人来说已经是很了不起的事了；而Charles控制住所有士兵的能力让他畏惧，也让他对Charles心生敬意，同时明白了为什么Shaw在读心者身边总是小心翼翼的。

“你知道我的能力可以做到什么事，”Charles轻轻地提醒着他，“这样的形态下，你就没法屏蔽我了。”

Piotr耸耸肩然后小心把Erik的一条胳膊搭在他宽阔的肩膀上，承担了Erik的大部分重量，“ ** **你**** 从来没想伤害我。”

“我能感觉到黑鸟了，”Erik迷迷糊糊地咕哝着，“Hank的喷气机，就好像在召唤我似的，”他睁开眼睛，“那简直就是工程学上的奇迹，Charles，你会很喜欢它的。”

尽管目前的情况很糟糕，Charles还是没忍住微笑起来：“我相信我会的。”

“快到了。”Erik伸出手，轻微地颤抖着，“我能把它拖过来，就像拖Shaw的潜艇一样。”

“我相信你能做到，”Charles轻柔地说道，看着Erik脸上的表情，他现在的样子更坦率，流露着某种感情，好像疼痛成了他的动力。“我的朋友，有一天，我相信你能拥有移山之力。”

但现在，如果Erik可以感觉得到喷气机……Charles闭上眼睛向外展开他的思想，被囚禁在那间狭小房间那么久，他终于可以舒展筋骨，不再受任何阻碍了，他感觉他的能力可以在瞬间延伸覆盖整个大陆，而且当然就可以…… ** **Hank？你能听到我吗？****

Hank的精神回答交织着震惊和难以置信的情绪。 ** **教授？****

 ** **是的，是我——我们一会儿再解释，但是你得赶快过来，Erik受伤了。**** Charles并不熟悉周边环境，没法引导喷气机找到他们，但他尽力让自己变成精神灯塔，指引Hank找过来。

没过几分钟Charles就听见头顶传来的引擎轰鸣声，如释重负的感觉让他轻飘飘的。 ** **地面上有很多士兵**** ，Hank投射着自己的思想，精神世界里，他的声音十分警惕。 ** **我在黑鸟上装了些武器，如果我们需要防御的话……****

 ** **不用担心那些苏联人，**** Charles冷冷地告诉他。他对于他们的精神控制时间越长，他们就越可能产生永久性脑损伤，但他现在顾不上想这个。 ** **我已经处理好了。****

****如果你说是，那就是吧，教授。** **

基地里没有飞机跑道，但黑鸟似乎也不需要跑道。Charles对飞机了解得不多——他对机械工程学从来就没什么兴趣——但Hank的喷气机真的是个了不起的奇迹；飞机像直升机一样着陆，但没有任何可视的螺旋桨，Charles绝对欣赏这样的简约和便利。

“这是什么？”Piotr问道，他看着黑鸟，警觉和敬畏在他的思想里混杂交错。

“朋友，”Charles说道，“和我们一样的人们，帮我把Erik扶上去。”

Erik轻声咒骂着什么，但明显他用尽全身力气想让自己站稳。其实Charles应该站到一边让Piotr扶着Erik——那样就不会让所有人姿势这么奇怪又局促了——但不知为什么，Charles根本不想放开Erik，现在还不想。不断地提醒自己Erik的存在，这对Charles来说太重要了，Erik温热又坚实的身体，毫无疑问是无比真实的，他明亮的思想，这些一直就在Charles身边。Charles被囚禁在自己的精神世界太长时间了，他一直无法感知到其他思想，外部世界目前对他来说实在太过虚无缥缈。

Charles能感觉到不远处被他控制住的Aleksey Gerasimov的思想，那是全然的恐惧，也许当时让Shaw杀了他会更好些。Charles感觉到了恶心，他在转身时抽离了对所有士兵的控制，他们要花些时间才能清醒过来然后再行动，而到那时候，黑鸟应该早就飞走了。

他们刚走上喷气机的斜坡，有个蓝色的身影就撞进了Charles怀里，他被迫放开了Erik，然后抱住他妹妹，“Raven？”

“噢，天啊，Charles，”她抽泣起来，紧紧地抱着他，几乎要勒伤他了。“Hank刚才说你在跟他说话……噢，你这个 ** **混蛋**** ，我们都以为你死了！”

Charles的脸颊贴着Raven的红发，紧紧地抱着她。很多年前他保证过不会读她的思想，但即使是这样，他还是能感觉到Raven一波又一波朝他袭来的怒气，爱意和释然，而他全然沉浸其中，“我知道，对不起，亲爱的，我很抱歉。”

“我 ** **很想**** 你，你个混蛋。”

Charles笑了，吻过她的眉间。“我也很想你，你真的不知道见你平安无事我有多高兴。”

“嗯。”Raven放开了他，努力控制住自己的情绪。现在Charles有机会好好看看她了，他注意到Raven穿了一件奇怪的蓝黄色跳伞服，像某种制服似的，在这之下是她蓝色的皮肤；是了，不再躲藏（No more hiding）。Charles很赞同。“但是我们得离开这儿。”Raven继续说道，“Hank说Erik受伤了？”

“我 ** **没事**** 。”Erik又逞能。Piotr小心地让他坐下来，Charles能 ** **感觉到**** 那孩子翻了个白眼。

“对，你只是浑身上下都在淌血而已，”Charles说道，“真是好得很。”

Piotr给他系安全带的时候Erik的面部表情都扭曲了，尽管Piotr的动作小心翼翼，但还是压到了他裂了缝（断裂？）的肋骨；Charles想靠近的时候，Erik却只是生气地朝他挥挥手，Charles叹口气转而走进驾驶舱。

“Moira刚刚汇报了情况，”Hank说道，手指滑过操作台。他穿着一件和Raven差不多的制服，很衬他颀长瘦削的身材，一双灵活的脚舒适地裸露在外，“她说他们目前已经避开了Shaw的军队，二十分钟后在汇合点跟我们见面。”

Charles花了几分钟跟Hank交换信息，Hank向他说明了船坞的小规模战斗。Alex显然找到了潜艇，尽全力把它炸成了两半，同时Angel朝任何想干扰他们的人喷着强酸火焰；Sean没搞清楚究竟哪种频段才能扭曲金属，但他朝Shaw的人尖叫的时候确实让他们狠狠地头疼了会儿；Armando则在战斗中利用他适应环境的能力给所有人当人形护盾。他们确实团结了起来。

黑鸟刚一飞上天，Charles就回到后面的座位上，他发现Piotr正对Erik说教，批评他肆意滥用暴力。对于一个在搏斗中体型和力量都占优势的孩子来说，Piotr似乎对于霸凌深有体会。

“Charles，你确定你没改变过这孩子的思想？”Erik问道，又气又好笑，“他该死的是个和平主义者！”

“对于没有变种能力的人使用变种能力是不对的。”Piotr坚持着他的观点。

“那要是没有变种能力的人用子弹对付那些没有子弹的人呢？”

“好啦，伙计们，请确认你们的安全带都已经扣好，我们要进入超音速了，”Hank宣布道，“X战警们，预计到达时间，十五分钟……”

“不，”Erik大喊道，他的声音因为疼痛而沙哑着，但并未被折损削弱。“我们必须去追Shaw，这也许是我们唯一的机会了。”

Raven皱眉：“但你说过我们没法跟他打……”

“Erik说得对，”Charles平静地说道，“Shaw的计划是发动核战争，必须有人去阻止他。”

“核战争？但是……噢！”Hank瞪大了眼睛，“当然了！Shaw的变种能力，他完全可能吸收核辐射，一个炸弹可以……哇哦，我真的不敢去想，但要是那样的话，世界也没剩多少可以让他统治的了。”

 ** **我们都是原子之孩**** ，Charles想起这句话来，胃里绞成一团，“我觉得他相信变种基因是由原子能量直接导致的，他以为任何变种人都能幸存于核爆，显而易见这是种族灭绝，为了清除所有人类，只剩变种人来让他统治。”

“他疯了，”Hank直截了当地说道，“我有双大脚，但并不能保护我不受核辐射。”

“但是我们要怎么阻止他？”Raven问道，“我们不能打他，不能朝他开枪，Alex也不能炸他，还能怎么办？”

“我们能骗骗他。”Erik说道。

 

* * *

 

“这是个糟糕的主意，”Charles轻轻地说道，在黑鸟的引擎声中，他把自己的声音压低到只有Erik能听见，“你需要就医，Erik，我又不是医生。”

“我不可能袖手旁观，”Erik的脸上挂着一层薄汗，因为疼痛他咬紧了牙关，但依然坚定，“你要是还想阻止我……”

“你知道我不会的，” ** **我可以的，但我不会这么做，**** 这句话无声地徘徊在他们之间，“但消除大脑对疼痛的感应是件非常危险的事，你会让自己伤得更重，而你自己都意识不到。”

“我没想让你彻底消除我的痛觉，我只要能活动就行，”Erik抓起Charles的手贴在自己的脸上，“你知道我有多讨厌求人。我相信你，Charles”

这全是Charles的错。Erik明显非常痛苦，而追捕Shaw又刻不容缓——而且他们当然不能带他去苏联的医院，无论如何都不行——Charles傻乎乎地说既然手头没有止痛药，他能用自己的能力在Erik的精神世界里建立暂时的思想屏障，一直到他们把他送去就医。读心者的精神止痛药（Telepathic painkillers）这是个很容易使的小花招，Charles也因此从来没因为宿醉难受过。

Erik当然就想趁机继续追捕Shaw

“好吧，”Charles低语道，“那就只减弱一点点，而且Erik，你必须向我保证你会小心行事。”

“我知道我的极限，”Erik说道，听起来根本不像是什么保证。但Charles也只能点点头然后用指尖抵住Erik的太阳穴，进入他的脑海中。Erik对疼痛的忍耐度异于常人——Charles不愿去想为什么Erik会有这样强的忍耐度——这只会让Charles更加小心。Erik还没晕过去已经是个奇迹了，继续逼迫只会让情况更糟，但他需要挺过这一关，而对此Charles实在太理解了。那么……

这只用了一小会。Charles小心地只让Erik的感觉变得略微迟钝，而不是完全地消除他的知觉；但只是如此，Charles都好像缓解了Erik大部分的压力一样。Erik叹息着靠着Charles的掌心，皱起的眉头平缓了下来，气息也明显平稳了许多。“谢谢。”

Charles则非常想继续留在那里，继续保持着肢体接触和精神链接，但Raven和Piotr就坐在他们对面，好奇地观察着他俩，喷气机也在飞快地靠进船坞；所以Charles放开了Erik，抽离了自己的思想。从Hank的记忆来看，Alex似乎已经极大地破坏了潜艇，Shaw的人要想修好应该要花很长时间。对于Charles来说至关重要的事情是在Emma Frost感知到他们的到来前就解决她，他不能跟她用读心能力纠缠太久——要是Charles分心，光是Azazel就能杀掉所有人。

 ** **找到了**** 。她的思想对于Charles来说太过强大，因而没法强制她昏迷，但是要是他能让她转变成防御形态……

Charles从未这样使用过他的能力——故意让别人感受到痛苦——但他想不出别的办法了，而且不知怎么的，这个想法也没有太困扰他。这太简单了：Charles需要Frost转变成钻石形态，既没法被人读到思想，也没办法用她的读心能力攻击别人；所以Charles汇集了他能力中那些无边无际的寂寞情绪，让处于孤立状态的精神世界活跃起来；困扰了他几周的孤独感和令人毛骨悚然的恐惧以及疯狂也都显露了出来，然后Charles把这些全数丢给了Frost，就好像往她的脑子里扔了一颗即将爆炸的手榴弹。

她的回应惊慌失措，支离破碎—— ** **Xavier？**** 以及 ** **搞什么鬼**** 还有精神世界里的一声尖叫—— ** **你对我做了什么？****

 ** **Shaw的那座监牢并非为我而建，Emma**** ，Charles对她说， ** **这些都是他本来想施加于你的惩罚。****

Charles瞬间就被Frost赶出了她的精神世界，非常暴戾的驱逐，她的精神世界包裹了一层无法穿透的钻石护盾；Charles收回了思绪，流着汗喘息着，他痛恨自己做了那样的事，但同时又很满足。Erik正抓着他的胳膊。

“Charles？”对面的Raven喊道，瞪大的眼睛里满是担忧。

“我已经处理好了Frost，”Charles告诉他们，“没什么用，Shaw知道我们来了，但她不会干扰我们，至少不会干扰我们的思想；要是发生肢体冲突，我想她的钻石形态也能受得住。”

“那就试试吧，”Erik语气阴沉地说道，他朝Piotr咧嘴一笑，“我打赌她绝对不是钢人的对手。”

“ ** **是Piotr，**** ”男孩面无表情地纠正道。他转变成了金属形态，差点撑断了安全带，“不过你说的没错。

Raven朝他赞许地笑笑：“非常奇妙（groovy）。”尽管钢铁形态下显露不出什么表情，但Charles想如果能显露出什么的话，在Raven的注视下，Piotr的脸一定红透了。

“准备降落，”Hank宣布道，“我能看见潜……”

然后就是熟悉的爆裂声，伴着硫磺的味道，Azazel出现在喷气机前，Hank只来得及 ** **调整**** 了一下操作台，冲着Charles的脑海投射了一阵绝望的冲击波，Azazel就抓住了他，然后他们一起消失了。

“Hank！”Raven尖叫起来。

Charles手忙脚乱地解开了他的安全带，跌跌撞撞地走向驾驶员的位子。“他已经启动了降落程序，但是 ** **该死的**** ，我没法一边挡住Shaw手下的人攻击一边让这架该死的飞机降落……”

Charles朝外一瞥，看见了他们脚下出现的两卷旋风，速度逐渐加快，规模也在加大。

“你去对付Shaw的变种人，”Erik在他身后说道，他伸出手按在黑鸟的金属船体上，竭力绷紧了肌肉，“我来控制飞机。”

但Erik的思想是一片破碎的怒火和绝望，单是保持飞机的高度就已经要超出了他的极限；这又像控制Shaw的潜艇那次一样了，如果Erik不能让自己的情绪与能力适当结合， ** **他会死的**** 。Charles扔下了操作台，摇摇晃晃走过去抓住Erik的胳膊，“Erik，听我说，你必须让你自己平静下来。”

Erik尖利一笑，瞥了Charles一眼：“ ** **现在可不是该平静的时候**** 。”

狂风在他们身边呼号，失去了驾驶员的喷气机危险地倾斜着，Piotr的金属形态也许能在坠机时保护他，但Raven没有这样的自我保护能力。尽管Hank在最后一刻拼尽全力想把所有降落的信息都投射给Charles，但Charles知道他没办法在这样的情况下让黑鸟降落。必须由Erik来做这件事。

“你能做到的，”Charles说道，他把全然的信任投射给Erik，像毯子一样包裹住他，“我相信控制的关键点就在愤怒与平静之间，让你的怒火支撑你，你不是在抗拒 ** **飞机**** ，这是金属，这是你的一部分，别再抗拒它， ** **让它成为你的一部分**** 。”

Erik紧闭上眼睛集中注意力，绷紧了下巴：“Charles……”

“我知道你不会伤到我，”Charles轻柔地说道，“无论是Raven还是 Piotr，你不会让我们受伤的；看着我，Erik，”Erik睁开了眼睛，像在寻找方向一样凝视着Charles，“我完全相信你，我的朋友，带我们安全降落。”

慢慢地，非常缓慢地，Erik做到了。

Charles在确认了Erik已经控制住了黑鸟之后就释放出了自己的能力，寻找着Shaw的变种人手下。Charles感觉不到Shaw——这是当然了，那顶该死的头盔——但他手下造风者的思想则非常容易捕捉，Janos Quested，他的精神世界是张牙舞爪的愤怒旋风，他毫无幽默感，也不是个坏人，但长时间服从于Shaw，他非常想服从命令。Charles命令他睡着，他很快就服从了。

就像之前一样，Azazel像条泥鳅，从不会在一个地方停留太长时间。他平安无事地带着Hank瞬移到了Shaw和Frost身边——谢天谢地——但他坚决不允许Charles再次控制住他的思想了。一定有什么方法能引他出来。

“Piotr！”Charles喊道，“你跟Azazel很熟吗？”

“他是个比Shaw更好的人，”Piotr立即说道，“他教我英语，有时候还会帮我。他不喜欢Shaw做实验，但也没阻止他。”

但是如果Azazel和Piotr关系要好的话，也许……

喷气机安然降落在黑海港，幸运的是，因为之前变种人们的攻击，这里没人。Erik全身汗湿，胳膊因为用力过度而颤抖着，但他咧开嘴，得意洋洋地笑了起来。Charles握了一下他的手：“棒极了，Erik，谢谢你。”

“Shaw在外面，”Raven喊道，她已经解开了安全带，站在座位上透过又高又窄的窗户朝外看，“和他的读心者在一起，她变成钻石形态了，她抓着Hank，我看不到其他人。”

“Janos在潜艇里失去意识了，”Charles回应道，“瞬移者为了安全离开了这里，我读不到Azazel现在的位置，”他的目光在Erik和Piotr之间徘徊，同时估计着情况，“好吧，计划稍作更改，接下来我们这么做。”

 

* * *

 

在移动过一架飞机之后，对于Erik来说Piotr的金属身躯感觉和一枚硬币差不多重量。他们走下飞机，Erik炫耀一般地把Piotr飘在前面，他完全沉浸在自己新生的能力中。

而Charles则暗地瑟缩了一下。他很轻易就能感觉到深植于Erik心中的压力，Charles小小的思维屏障掩盖着那些压力；Erik已经在生理上负荷过度，他感觉不到疼痛，但这并不能减小之前的伤害；从某个程度来说，他的身体只会罢工，急需治疗。他们只能希望他还撑得住，一直撑到他们把Shaw这件可怕的事情了结之后。

Charles依然藏在黑鸟里，在Erik走出去见Shaw的时候，Charles保持着与Erik的精神链接。“你好，Erik，”Shaw说道，“看上去你手里有我的东西。”

“你手里也有 ** **我这边的**** 人，”Erik回答，他朝Hank点点头。通过Erik的视线，Charles能看见Hank没受什么伤——尽管他的思想里是一片愤怒，还被钻石形态的Frost抓着——Charles松了一口气。Hank在转变形态的时候丢了眼镜。

 ** **冷静下来**** ，Charles向他投射镇静的情绪， ** **一切尽在掌握之中**** 。

****那个该死的瞬移者还在……** **

****Azazel交给我处理**** 。

“所以 ** **是你**** 指使他们攻击了我的潜艇，”Shaw说道，“我应该知道的，我对你很失望，Erik，指使变种人来攻击他们的变种人同伴们，我们应该并肩而立，你我一起，而不是派手下的走狗来想置对方于死地。”

Erik抬起手，Piotr高高地飘了起来，他挣扎着乱拨着脖子，好像被掐住了一样；Charles真心希望那只是演戏。“ ** **这条狗**** 对我来说尤其无用。”

Shaw耸肩：“钢人从来不是要对付你的，但他有他的用处，是不是，Charles？”Shaw朝着飞机喊道，“我知道你躲在里面，你不是个躲躲藏藏的人，教授，我从来没把你当成懦夫。”

Charles没出声也没动。 ** **还不到时候**** ，他向同伴们投射道。

“我跟你做个交易，Shaw”Erik语气冰冷地说道，“你的狗换我的狗。”

“真是谢谢你。”Hank嘟囔道。

“并不是针对你，Hank”

Shaw瞥了一眼Frost，她轻侧着头。“噢，我可不这么想，”Shaw说道，“你看，你手下的变种人毁了我的潜艇，Azazel觉得我们至少得修好几个星期，而这阻碍了我的计划。你想对钢人怎么样就怎么样吧，就像你说的，只要你还碍着我，他对我来说就一文不值。你想要回你的飞行员，那就拿你首先那个狂暴的小狗来换，就是那个会释放能量波的金发小伙子，他很狂野，毫无纪律性可言，我打算教教他什么叫尊敬。”

Erik耸肩：“我不知道他在哪儿。”

“那我建议你找到他，”Shaw冷冷地说道，“还有其余的那帮乌合之众，我要补偿，Erik”

“那我猜钢人就没什么用处了。”Erik握拳，Piotr尖叫着重重摔在地上。就在此时，一团硫磺烟雾预示着Azazel的到来，他朝Piotr弯下腰，伸出手想帮助他……

……Piotr用金属腿脚踹开了他，然后抓住他的胸口，Azazel蹒跚着。这就够了。在瞬移者还重心不稳的时候，Charles使出能力 ** **捕获**** 了他的思想，把他牢牢地定在原地。Charles控制住了Azazel，但Shaw还是冲上前狠狠地掐住了Erik的脖子，Erik就算使出浑身解数，他也对付不了Shaw异于人类的力量。Piotr挥着拳头朝Shaw冲过去，致命的错误。Shaw吸收了Piotr的这一拳然后笑着回敬给他，Piotr飞了出去，重重地撞上了潜艇然后倒在那里，在他失去意识时转变回了他的人类形态。

Erik在Shaw的手里挣扎着，Shaw用膝盖重重地顶了一下Erik的腹部。尽管Erik没法喊叫出来，突然的疼痛就在Charles的精神世界里爆裂开，震动着Charles之前为他升起的疼痛屏障。很明显，军事基地的那枚手雷肯定让Erik产生了体内损伤，Shaw让伤势更严重了。

“别再玩游戏了，Charles！”Shaw喊道，“站出来见我！”

 ** **就是现在**** ，Charles微弱地投射着。他的能力伸向太多地方了，他让Janos保持沉睡，让Azazel定在原地，还拼命地支撑住Erik。他们必须扳倒Shaw，他们 ** **必须**** 做到。

Charles的指尖还抵着太阳穴，他慢慢地从黑鸟里出来。Shaw呲牙笑着，头盔诡异地扭曲了他的容貌。

“放开他，”Charles颤抖地喊道，“如果你放了Erik，我就放了Azazel ”

Shaw大笑：“我要是不呢？你想对他做什么？你都不愿意强迫那个苏联士兵，即使是要救他的命，我只当你是虚张声势，Xavier”

Charles瞪着他：“你真想赌一赌吗？”

“你根本没想杀我的人，”Shaw轻蔑一哼，“如果你想，你完全能杀掉Janos，但是我能而且我也会杀掉你亲爱的 ** **朋友**** Erik”

“你 ** **不敢**** ，”Charles大步走向Shaw和Erik，神色如淬火，身侧手握成拳。Erik无力地挣扎着想呼吸，脸色慢慢变紫了，他脑内一波又一波的疼痛和无奈的怒火几乎要淹没Charles。他愤怒了。“我只警告你一次，Shaw， ** **放开他**** 。”

Shaw眯着眼睛看他，笑容自得。他们之间的距离现在仅有几寸，Erik无法呼吸，逐渐跪倒下来。

“好吧。”Shaw说道，然后放开了他。

Erik倒在地上喘息着。Charles还来不及反应，Shaw迅速地摘下了头盔戴在Charles头上，牢牢地箍住。

“我真的厌烦你的读心小游戏了，Charles，”Shaw说道，可怖地咧嘴笑着，“看你现在还怎么玩！”

但Charles只是抬头看看他然后大笑起来：“噢天啊，”他说道，全身翻动着蓝色的鳞片，“游戏，结束，我们平手！”

而当Shaw一脸困惑地看着带着头盔咯咯笑的Raven时，真正的Charles抓住了Shaw的思想，把他定在原地。

Charles走出黑鸟的时候放开了对Azazel的控制，让他沉沉睡着了。Emma的钻石形态转变了，她想阻止Charles，但Charles对Emma做了同样的事，像打苍蝇似的打发了她。Erik的痛苦、Shaw漠然的残忍、被幽禁几周以来的怒火、隐匿的疯狂和失落情绪似乎扳开了Charles思想中的阀门，在这里没有什么能挡住他的能力，他的能力在这里尽情展露。

没有人能再伤害任何Charles关心的人。

Charles抓住Shaw的脸，指尖按着Shaw的太阳穴，进入他的思想。少了Piotr身上金属做的头盔的保护，Shaw的思想里没有任何防护；之前的一片荆棘现在变成了一片晨雾，也许是在监禁中Charles的能力极大地提升了，也许是因为他现在毫无顾虑。Charles毫不留情地撕碎了表层思想和近期记忆，然后潜向Shaw的思想深处；Charles目睹了Shaw的未来幻想，之后感觉到了愤怒和恶心。

核战争，的确。整个地球在第二次大屠杀中陷于一片破败，土地污染，生灵涂炭，Shaw统治着受到核辐射的种族。

虽然Shaw完全不能动，但他的神经系统未受影响，他惊恐地瞪大眼睛看着Charles。“我要你知道，这并非复仇，”Charles语气冰冷地对他说道，“也并非公正，嗯……也许是吧，但轮不到我来审判你，这是绝望之举；你会灭绝地球上的每条生命，屠杀所有我珍视的人；而我认为全人类的性命都是神圣不可侵犯的，Sebastian”他把手从Shaw脸上收回来，“即使是你的性命。”

“你不能就这么放过他，”Erik嘶哑着声音说道。Charles转过身看到Hank把Erik扶了起来，但Erik的样子看上去一阵强风就会把他刮倒似的，他身上的伤口以及疲累正把他推向倒下的边缘；幸好Hank要比他精瘦的外表看上去更强壮，他能轻易撑住Erik。在他们身后，Piotr慢慢地站了起来，全身还倚靠着潜艇。

“他说得对，”Raven若有所思地说道，蓝色的双手把玩着Shaw的头盔，“以Shaw的变种能力，我怀疑没有任何一所监狱能长期关住他，还是要在你说服任何政府把他关起来的前提下。”

Charles叹口气，回头看向Shaw动不了的身体。“我知道，给我点时间。”

他抹去了Shaw以前的记忆——这不是Charles经常会做的事情，但他做了。回顾以前，他做的都是些小事，他总是用自己的能力耍点小技俩，这是他的社交手段，是他出风头和耍小聪明的机会，亦或者只是想让他和Raven不受外人的注意；天啊，真是浪费他的能力，他以前实在是太 ** **自大**** 了。Charles感觉在过去这几周里自己好像一下子就老了几十岁。

他的选择有违道德，但Raven和Erik的想法是对的。对于地球上所有的生命来说，Shaw就是威胁，必须有人来阻止他，而Charles就是唯一那个可以阻止他的人。

Charles并非只是抹去了Shaw的记忆，他抹去了一切。在Shaw的思想中，那些积年累月的残忍和病态人格，任何曾滑过他脑海的幻想和主意，任何行为，Charles全都抹去了；他还抹去了Shaw的自我意识，而后他又找到Shaw对于自身变种能力认知的本能意识，然后切断了这支神经感知；Shaw的身体也许还能继续吸收能量——Charles没法改变基因中的东西——但他不可能再通过任何渠道 ** **释放出**** 能量了。

这样一来，Shaw再也不能说出完整的话来，不知道食物是什么，甚至不知道他自己的名字。

最终Charles放开了对Shaw思想的控制。Shaw依然毫无动作地站着，微张着嘴，看上去有些可怕。Charles带着厌恶转身，不知道究竟是厌恶Shaw还是自己。

“结束了，”Charles听见自己说道，“一切都被抹干净了。”

他想吐，但还是咽下了这股恶心感，冷风刺痛着他的脸。Charles没法正视自己妹妹的目光，也没法看着Erik。

“他的能力呢？”Hank留心问道。

Charles耸肩：“我没法重写他的基因，但无论如何，他都没法使用能力了，而且他也不会再想去用了，”Charles强迫自己对视Erik，“这样可以了吗？”

Erik的脸上尽是冰冷：“他杀了我母亲，以他的所作所为，他死有余辜。”

“没错，”Charles语气沉重地回应道，“是这样，但杀了他真的能给你带来平静吗？”

Erik的一只手颤抖着伸进兜里，然后掏出一枚银币，它安静地躺在Erik宽阔的手掌上，Charles能辨别出上面刻着的纳粹标志。“平静永远都不是我的选择，”Erik说道，“但这样做能了结一切。Charles，你见过我最糟糕的一面，你真的不愿意让我这么做吗？”

Charles叹气。他的脑海里是无数碎片，是阵阵倦怠感，还有对自己所作所为的厌恶感。Charles对Shaw所做的，从某种程度上来讲，比直接杀了他还要残忍；就算是这样，Erik还是要把这笔罪孽加诸于己身。“你比你所知道的自己更强大，Erik，”Charles语气沉重地说道，“不只有伤痛，也不只有黑暗；在你心中，仍存有美好，我感受过，我 ** **见到过**** ；在你内心，你依然想成为更好的人。”Charles强迫自己露出苍白的微笑，“也许会是个比我更高尚的人，但不，我的朋友，我不会剥夺你现在的选择。”

Erik的表情似乎缓和了，灰蓝色的眼中露出一丝暖意，这股暖意直击Charles心底。“我知道这一切让你付出了太多，Charles，”他说道，几乎带着懊悔的语气，“但你只是做了你必做之事，而我也必须这么做。”

硬币摇摇晃晃地从Erik面前浮了起来，像一只受伤却还想要飞翔的鸟。Erik耗尽了他所剩无几的力气控制着这枚硬币，他越过Charles，看向那具已是空壳的身体，那个曾经名为Klaus Schmidt的人。“我数到三，”Erik呢喃道，“然后我就会移动硬币。”

Charles走到一边，Raven扔掉了头盔迎向Charles，握住了他的双手。

“一，”

Erik说道。硬币仿佛喝醉了一样，摇晃着寸寸向Shaw飘过去。Erik伸出的胳膊剧烈颤抖着，Hank勉强才支撑住他。

“二，”

每一秒似乎都被痛苦地加长了，硬币在半空中轻颤着；即使Erik的意志如此坚定，他也无法战胜生理的极限，他全身都颤抖起来，但即便如此，硬币并没有掉下去，它轻轻地碰到了Shaw的前额，然后停了下来，好像不确定是不是要继续下去。

“三”

Piotr说道，他站在Shaw身后，转变成了金属形态；他伸出手拧断了Shaw的脖子，动作一气呵成。Piotr任由那具尸体倒下来，然后转过来看向Erik。

“结束了。”

“结束了。”Erik沙哑地回应道，然后倒了下去。

 

* * *

 

几近破晓时分，Erik终于醒了过来。Charles正坐在床边的椅子里打瞌睡，Erik的思想如涓涓细流，慢慢地流向Charles；他猛然一颤醒过来，然后发现Erik正看着他。

“多久了？”Erik的声音沙哑。

Charles急急地从床头柜上倒了杯水给他，Erik感激地接了过去，他的动作有些局促，因为右胳膊打着石膏。“差不多四十八个小时吧，从苏联回来之后，我就没法估计时间了。”

Erik把喝干的空杯子小心地放回床头柜，然后慢慢地坐起来。因为感受到了他思想中透露出来的坚定情绪，Charles忍住没有帮忙。Erik讨厌别人的照顾。“我们在哪里？”

“纽约，我家在韦斯切斯特的祖宅，”Charles扬起眉毛，“Raven带着其他人离开中情局之后就来这里了，他们在这里训练了几周。”

“我一直没离开过苏联，”Erik说道，“我是通过……非官方渠道联系到Moira的，Hank和其他人在进攻船坞的前一天坐着黑鸟在塞瓦斯托波尔见到了我，我完全没掺和过他们的训练，我一直忙着……找到Shaw。” ** **为了找你**** ，他在脑海中轻语道，Charles几乎微笑起来。“我是怎么到这里的？”

“瞬移过来的，这是唯一的办法，真的，”Charles语气平淡地说道，“Shaw死了之后，Azazel倒是变得很听话。对你来说真是万幸，要是我们搬动你，恐怕会给你造成二次伤害，”他犹豫一下，接着说：“确实也是如此，恐怕你因为我的精神止痛药也付出了代价；一颗子弹打在你的右胳膊上，离胳膊肘几寸的地方，你骨折了，而且因为枪伤失血过多；你的一条肋骨裂了，还有几根受了挤压伤，但你很走运，肋骨没有断掉；再加上一大堆内伤。来医治你的医生是我家族的故交，他几小时以后就来查看你的情况，他会告诉你所有血淋淋的细节，我保证他会非常仔细的。”Charles深深地吸口气，故意不去接触Erik的思想，“如果你不想在这里接受康复治疗，我完全理解，我们会按你的要求把你送到医院，但我不知道哪里还能接收你……”

Erik皱眉：“这是你的房子，不是吗？你想要我离开吗？”

“当然不想！但在我对Shaw做了那些事之后，一直以来我都阻碍着你……天啊，Erik，如果你不想跟我再有任何联系，我不会怪你的。”

“你个傻瓜，”Erik直截了当地说道，“这根本都不用争辩，你根本没做错什么，也不需要 ** **任何人**** 的原谅。Shaw死了，而我生命中仅剩的，我还在意的，就只有你。”

日出了，阳光从窗帘的缝隙间透进来，金黄色的阳光微粉，在地毯上投射出一条倾斜的光带。Charles觉得脸颊很温暖，他心不在焉地扯着床罩。“噢，”他呢喃道，“那就好。”

“很好。”Erik说道，“因为我现在也不知道要干什么，”他舒出一口气，情绪太阴郁了，算不上是笑；因为牵动到肋骨的伤，他又皱起脸。“我从来没想过还会有扳倒Shaw ** **之后的**** 生活。”

Charles想起了海里那个满腔怒火却内心空洞的人，然后他伸出手握住Erik的手。“噢，我的朋友，这 ** **之后的**** 事情完全超乎你的想象。”

Erik扯出个微笑：“Charles，你曾经是个乐观主义者，现在还是？”

 ** **几乎不是了**** ，Charles想着，但他尽力掩饰，“你是在嘲笑我吗？”

“从来没有，”Erik正色道，“我很高兴。如果Shaw摧毁了你的信念，我觉得我不会原谅自己。”

“没什么原谅不原谅的， ** **我是个**** 自大的傻瓜，自愿让他抓住。”

“确实，”Erik说道，但语气中的调笑却只有空洞的意味，他轻轻地抚过Charles的手，在指节间画着小圈，“你还在和中情局合作吗？”

Charles摇摇头，小心地坐在床边，“没有了，我觉得我们志不同道不合，把所谓的X战警抛在一边，我从来没想要训练 ** **士兵**** 。”

“那就是开一所学校？”Erik说道，“我知道你提过一两次，也可能是十二次。”

Charles感伤地笑了：“我从来没说过精明也是我的长处之一，不过是的，在作战方面，Armando和Moira把所有人都训练得很好，但他们可以走得更远，他们刚刚发掘了自身能力的表层部分，我想我大概可以帮帮他们；另外世界上还有很多我们的同类，有些只是孩子，如果能够教导他们全心接纳他们的能力，而不是惧怕……”

“比如Piotr？”

“还有他的妹妹，Illyana，她是个瞬移者，能力刚觉醒，你能相信吗？他们俩现在都在这里。”Charles咧嘴笑了，“他好言好语劝Azazel留了下来，然后Azazel把Janos带来了，我们的队伍真是变得形形色色了。”

“那Emma Frost呢？”Erik加重了语气。

“她选择走自己的路，”Charles说道，尽量不露情绪，“但我觉得我们还会再见到她的。”

有那么一瞬间，Erik握紧了拳头，然后叹息着放松，“我们还是得训练他们，让他们学会怎么格斗，只要Frost和她的同党还游荡在外，更不用说要是人类发现了这个地方，还有我们的能力。”

Erik语气中的阴暗让Charles略为担忧——恐怕他们以后要一直争论这个问题了——但现在，他选择息事宁人，“ ** **我们**** 需要训练他们？”他重复道，扬起眉毛。

Erik的思想扫过Charles的脑海，恣意流淌着温暖。“你会发现我是个很难甩掉的人，”他用另一只没受伤的胳膊揽过Charles，嘴唇停留在Charles颌下，就徘徊在耳垂下，温热的气息让Charles轻颤，“听上去你打算招待不少人住进来，要是你把房间都分完了，我会很生气的，我们可能得共用同一个房间了。”

Charles大笑起来，在Erik的注视下笑得喘不上气。“抱歉，我的朋友，我想我可能是说错了什么，我说我们在 ** **祖宅**** 里，我应该解释清楚的，这里是我家族的 ** **庄园**** 。”他歪过头亲吻Erik，捧着他的脸颊，小心翼翼地不压到他受伤的胳膊和胸口；等待Erik痊愈的日子一定会让他发疯，他已经能感觉到了。“等你好起来，我非常乐意带你在庄园里转转，但是……看这个，”他有些不情愿地起身，走到窗帘边，“透过这扇窗户，你能看到外面的景色，视野极佳，我猜Alex还没把那些地方烧焦，你想看看我们未来的学校吗？”

“是的，”Erik说道，露出微笑。这真的就像电台调频一样，Charles想着，Erik的思想就在他身边，明亮，带着爱意，有些许挫败和犹疑，还有非常接近希望的情绪。“我想我很愿意看看。”

 

 

完

 

 


End file.
